Le cadeau
by tiftouff19
Summary: Quand même tout semble au plus bas, essayons de nous rappeler que lorsque le fond est touché on ne peut que remonter. Rosalie peut en témoigner ! (rated M, déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans, voire 18 ans!)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici une nouvelle histoire, une fanfiction courte. Elle aura sans doute cinq ou six chapitres. Chaque chapitre sera plutôt court (**sauf exception**), et corrigé par Emilia. Approuvé par Ptitewam ! **

**Il y aura deux publications par semaine, voire plus selon comment ça vire.**

**L'histoire est un Rated M, ce qui signifie bien ce que ça signifie. ****Vous devez être majeur(e)s pour lire certains passages.**** Merci. **

**Bien évidemment, tous les droits des personnages reviennent à Stephenie Meyer (**sauf Teddy**) et l'histoire m'appartient. **

**Merci de vos avis, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! On se retrouve lundi :)**

**Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

**-::-**

**~ Chapitre 1 ~ **

**~ Rosalie ~ **

- Teddy, tu n'es pas réveillé chéri ? C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller à l'école, petit cœur...

Mon fils était pelotonné sous sa couette, son bras droit entourant son gros ours en peluche noir, **Chocolat**. Ses boucles blondes dépassaient à peine de la couverture, et il ronflait légèrement.

- Mon chéri...

Il gémit, avant de se cacher encore plus sous le drap.

- Hmm...

- Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois aller à l'école... Tu feras la sieste cet après-midi...

Quatre ans tout juste, et déjà épuisé par l'école... Avec le déménagement ici, à Forks, l'installation et tous les événements de ces dernières années, il était éreinté. _Dans une semaine, ce sont les vacances. Il pourra dormir bien plus tard. _

- Allez Teddy ! Ton chocolat est prêt !

- Avec des tatines ?

- Oui, avec des tartines ! Souris-je.

- Et de la contifure ?

- Et de la confiture !

- La contifure de mamie Smé ?

- La confiture de mamie Esmée, oui chéri ! Allez ! Debout jeune homme !

Je le levai, et le pris dans mes bras pour aller à la salle de bains et le débarbouiller. Je lui enfilais ses petits habits après avoir retiré son pyjama vert avec **des** petits lapins, et le coiffais.

- Viens mon chéri !

Il resta blotti dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que je l'asseye devant son bol.

- Tiens, fais très attention c'est chaud ! Souffle !

- C'est chaud !

- Oui, très chaud ! Souffle !

- Fffff ! Comme ça maman ?

- Oui c'est parfait ! Souris-je.

Le téléphone sonna.

- Allô ?

- « Rosalie, c'est maman ! »

- Bonjour maman...

- « J'appelais pour souhaiter bonne chance à Teddy pour sa nouvelle école ! »

- Merci, il prend son petit déjeuner là... Des tartines de confiture de « Mamie Smé » !

Je pouvais presque voir le sourire de ma mère à l'expression « Mamie Smé ».

- « Passe-le moi ! »

- Teddy, c'est mamie Esmée qui veut te faire un gros bisou avant ta nouvelle école...

Il avala sa bouchée en faisant une drôle de figure.

- Prends ton temps pour manger, mamie ne va pas s'envoler...

Mais il tendit ses mains avec une excitation non dissimulée vers le combiné.

- Tiens...

- Mamie Smé ! Mamie Smé ! … oui … oui... oui...

Je commençai à ranger en écoutant parler mon tout petit. _C'est une chance que j'ai le soutien de toute ma famille... ça a été tellement dur ces derniers mois... Et si je n'avais pas eu Teddy... je ne sais pas si je serai encore là. _

- Hé oui... oui oui... Oui c'est la petite école mais c'est normal mamie Smé parce que papa il est parti au ciel et maman elle veut qu'on vienne ici pour que ça aille mieux... Ah non non... faut plus qu'elle pleure ma maman...

Je laissai tomber le couteau à beurre sur le sol. _Henri... _Henri me manquerait toujours. Emporté dans un accident de voiture après une soirée avec des amis. Il n'était pas ivre, il conduisait mais Royce, son passager lui était plus qu'alcoolisé... Des pitreries de sa part ont empêché Henri d'avoir toute sa concentration sur sa route.

_Et ça s'est terminé dans un mur, à cinq heures du matin. _

A six heures et vingt minutes, le téléphone sonnait. A sept heures, j'identifiais formellement le corps de mon fiancé, devenant officiellement veuve. A neuf heures, j'expliquais à Teddy, mon fils d'un peu plus de trois ans que son papa ne reviendrait plus jamais lui faire de bisou le soir avant de s'endormir. Trois jours plus tard, mon père Carlisle, mon frère jumeau Jasper, mon beau-frère Edward, Dylan et Mark les frères d'Henri soulevaient son cercueil pour le mettre en terre.

- Maman ! Maman, mamie Smé veut te parler...

Teddy tira sur mon pull, me ramenant à l'instant présent loin de cette cérémonie d'enterrement.

- Oui maman ?

- « Comment tu te sens, ma chérie ? »

- Bien, maman...

- « Tu en es certaine ? Forks est si loin de nous et... »

- Je te promets que ça va, maman... Teddy est heureux de trouver une nouvelle école, de nouveaux amis et je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'il me retrouve... J'ai besoin de ce temps avec lui, seul à seule...

- « D'accord chérie... Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... »

- Je sais je t'appelle... A n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Je t'aime maman !

- « Moi aussi ma Rose... Moi aussi ! »

Je raccrochai et attrapai une serviette pour essuyer le visage de mon fils.

- On essuie la moustache et on y va ! Hop hop hop ! Le cartable !

-Hop hop hop !

Je le déposai à l'école après mille embrassades longues et déchirantes, et après avoir fait la connaissance de son institutrice. Je rentrai à la maison et ouvrai la fenêtre de la cuisine pour aérer, prête à faire un peu de ménage quand un sifflement m'interpella. _Bon sang, d'où ça vient ? _

Je n'eus pas longtemps à chercher le bruit, quand de l'eau trempa ma paire de pantoufles.

J'ouvris le placard sous l'évier, et une véritable cascade coula sur le sol.

- OH NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

Une fuite d'eau. Génial...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, salut tout le monde ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette minie-fic!**

**Merci pour l'accueil réservé au premier chapitre de cette histoire : nini54, coco-des-iles, Grazie, celia brandon massen, eliloulou, birginie, Elodie pixie B, Clairouille59, erika shoval, mlca66, Catiuski, emy299, sarinette60, katner, ****Guest**** (**_hum non désolée, en fait j'ai simplement oublié de les retirer en reformatant mon fichier, ce sont les corrections de ma bêta lol_**), lili, Fan de twilight, ****Mariefandetwilight**** (**_Tu peux toujours parier qu'Emmett est plombier, mais si j'étais toi je ne miserai pas beaucoup, tu comprendras pourquoi ;) Quant aux jours de publications, hum... je suppose le jeudi et le lundi sans doute..._**), ValouPili et Jade Sheppard.**

**Alors, Emmett plombier ou pas ? A vous de voir ! **

**Je tiens à vous avertir, que cette histoire n'aura pas de "gros" rebondissements. Pas d'enlèvement par une mafia du sud, pas de choses mystiques, ni rien d'extravagant. C'est juste une histoire parmi d'autres, dans la vie de Rosalie. Simplement :)**

**Merci à Emilia, ma bêta et à PtiteWam, ma lectrice testeuse !**

**Je vous souhaite de TRES bonnes fêtes de Noël, de fin d'années ! **

**Soyez heureux(-ses) ! **

**Tiftouff. **

**-::-**

_**Chapitre 2.**_

**~ Rosalie ~ **

- Oh quelle merde ! Merde ! MERDE !

_Bon... Au moins tenter de colmater... histoire de pouvoir appeler un plombier... ça fuit d'où ? _Mais à peine eus-je relâché le tuyau qu'un joint se dessouda, faisant gicler un immense jet sur mon pull.

- AHH ! OH NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! AHHH !

- Madame, ça va ?

Je sursautai, aveuglée par la puissance de l'eau qui me giclait dans le visage, et aperçu tant bien que mal un grand brun baraqué derrière moi.

- Aidez-moi ! Une serviette ou...

- J'ai des torchons ! Attendez ! Tenez !

Mais dès que je retirai une main, l'eau fusait dans tous les sens, m'inondant et inondant le sol.

- Faudrait que j'éteigne l'arrivée d'eau...

- Elle est où ?

- Ici et... AHHH !

L'inconnu éclata de rire.

- Attendez je l'ai ! Ah non... voilààà... C'est bon... lâchez ?

L'eau n'inondait plus.

- Fiou... Vous m'avez sauvée d'une noyade certaine !

Nous étions tous les deux à genoux dans une énorme flaque, mouillés comme si nous venions de marcher sous des pluies diluviennes.

- Vous n'avez plus qu'à trouver un bon plombier !

- Vous n'êtes pas plombier par hasard ? Demandai-je, en épongeant mon front avec un torchon.

Je lui en passais un qui traînait sur le comptoir.

- Non, mais j'en connais un très bon !

- Tenez !

- Merci...

- Je vais chercher des serviettes éponges...

Je regagnai la salle de bains, pour attraper deux serviettes et nous essuyer. _Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme, mais je dois le remercier ! _

- Merci en tout cas, pour l'intervention...

- Je vous ai entendu hurler, je promenais mes chiens... j'ai cru qu'il se passait des trucs bizarres dans cette maison...

- Je n'étais pas préparée à ça... Heureusement que mon petit garçon est à l'école...

- Ouais, sauf s'il sait nager !

- Il n'a que quatre ans...

- J'espère que vous avez de bons brassards, alors !

Il passa rapidement la serviette dans ses cheveux.

- J'suis trempé !

- Je vais passer vos affaires au sèche-linge ! Proposai-je. Après tout, vous m'avez sauvée la vie !

- Au moins le pull, alors... je vais pas me mettre en caleçon devant vous seulement dix minutes après notre rencontre...

Je souris et il retira son pull, restant en marcel blanc. _Euh oh... _

- Vous passez vos journées dans une salle de sport ou quoi ?

Une lueur de fierté envahit ses yeux.

- Quatre heures de sport par jour les fois où je suis patraque...

- Pardon ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Je suis éducateur sportif, il faut que je sois toujours en mouvements...

Je lançai la sécheuse, pour que son pull soit sec.

- Vous voulez un café ?

- Un verre d'eau ! Merci !

Un aboiement nous interrompit.

- Je vais voir s'ils sont bien attachés ! Je n'ai pas pris le temps de bien faire tenir leur laisse...

Il quitta la maison et je le suivis, découvrant deux adorables boxers qui jappaient et faisaient la fête à leur maître...

- Pop ! Couché ! Pop ! Au pied !

- Comment s'appellent-ils ?

- Ici, ce tout fou c'est Pop ! Et là, le gros sage c'est Corn !

- Pop et Corn ?

J'éclatai de rire, et sans que je ne comprenne, le fameux « Pop » lui échappa et se jeta sur moi, manquant me faire tomber.

- Hé !

Il me lécha joyeusement le visage, sa petite queue remuant dans tous les sens.

- POP ! Laisse la dame tranquille ! Couché ! Au pied Pop ! Là ! Là... Voilà c'est bien, brave toutou ! Je vais les attacher à votre palissade !

- Faites-les rentrer ! Ça sera plus simple...

- Vous êtes sûre ? Ils vont tout salir...

- J'avais prévu de faire du ménage de toute façon...

- Tant pis, j'vous aurais prévenue !

Il me suivit avec ses deux molosses, qui semblaient impatients de sentir tout objet passant à portée de leur truffe.

- Hé ! Couchés les types !

Les deux chiens se couchèrent instantanément ou presque à ses pieds, haletants.

- Voilà, c'est bien...

- Je peux les caresser ? J'adore les chiens... Mon fils va être fou de savoir qu'il y a eu deux chiens ici alors qu'il était à l'école...

Je m'agenouillai devant les molosses et leur caressai la tête.

- Il aime les animaux ?

- Nous avions un chien, un fox terrier. Bouba... Il l'adorait, elle était là depuis sa naissance et bien avant...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Le chien s'est laissé mourir, après le décès de mon compagnon...

- Oh... Je suis désolé... de l'apprendre...

- C'était une brave chienne, mais elle a toujours été la chienne de Henri... Alors, à sa mort...

- Ouais... je... je comprends... je crois...

Les poils de Pop et Corn étaient un peu rêches, mais ma main caressait sans arrêter ces braves bêtes. _Perdre Henri, et perdre ensuite cette chienne avait été un peu comme le voir mourir une deuxième fois... _Elle était tombée en dépression, refusait de se nourrir malgré mes efforts et ceux de Teddy qu'elle adorait. Et puis, un beau matin à mon réveil, après l'avoir appelée pourqu'elle mange sa gamelle, j'avais été intriguée de ne pas la voir se lever.

Elle s'était endormie pour la dernière fois, paisible, dans sa corbeille.

Je revoyais cette belle chienne blanche avec une tâche marron sur la hanche droite, morte. Et les larmes de mon fils, à son réveil.

Je me levai brutalement.

- Avez-vous les coordonnées de votre plombier ? Je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça...

- Oh euh ouais, bien sûr ! On va le trouver dans le bottin sans doute ! Vous en avez un ?

- Oui, sous le meuble du téléphone. Voilà...

- Alors... Mc Carthy... Le voilà ! Je peux ? Je le connais bien... C'est mon frère, mais j'ai une sale mémoire des numéros de téléphone... Je peux ?

- Je vous en prie...

Je lui tendis le combiné, et il entra le numéro.

- Ouais Brandon ? C'est ton petit frère adoré ! Dis, j'ai une grosse grosse fuite là, le tuyau principal a complètement pété, faudrait que tu viennes... Ouais... Non, c'est pour une charmante nouvelle voisine de ma rue ! Tu peux venir ? Entre midi et deux ? T'es cool ! Merci frérot !

Il raccrocha.

- Il va passer dans deux heures ! Ça sera réparé avant ce soir !

- Génial, merci beaucoup ! C'est la providence qui vous envoie ! Merci mon dieu !

Il me tendit la main.

- Appelez-moi simplement Emmett !

Je lui serrai la main en retour.

- Rosalie...


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut mes amies ! **

**Voici, avec un léger jour de retard, le chapitre 3 ! Merci à vous pour le précédent chapitre : Grazie, Lenerol, mlca66, ValouPili, Clairouille59, Mariefandetwilight, Elodie pixie B, K. Sawyer, katner, emy299, catiuski, lena -lna933, Celia Brandon Massen, Guest, Fan de twilight, lili, erika shoval, Mille. Hi, jade sheppard, sarinette60 et birginie.**

**Merci à Emilia pour sa correction, et Garance pour son avis ! **

**A très vite ! Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! **

**Prenez soin de vous. Tiffany. **

**..::..**

**~ Chapitre 3 ~ **

**~ Rosalie ~**

Teddy sautillait devant moi, plongeant à pieds joints dans une petite flaque d'eau.

- Comment ça a été l'école, aujourd'hui ? C'était bien ?

- Ouais !

- On dit « oui » et pas « ouais » !

- Ouais... euh... oups... oui ! Sourit-il de ses petites dents.

Nous remontions notre rue pour atteindre notre petite maison. L'inondation avait été bien stoppé par Brandon McCarthy hier, le frère d'Emmett et le tuyau défectueux réparé rapidement. Fort heureusement, d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais pas pu laisser ma maison inondée avec mon fils à l'intérieur.

- Tu as mangé ce que maman t'avait préparé à midi ?

- Oui ! Toooouut le sandich maman ! Il était gros gros comme ça !

- Sandwich !

- Sandich oui ! Maman, est-ce que je suis sage ?

- Oui, très sage petit cœur ! Pourquoi ?

- Alors tu peux m'acheter des bonbons, dis !

Je tentai de me retenir de rire devant son audace.

- Alors maman ?

- Je pense que je peux considérer cette demande... On va aller à la boulangerie, et tu pourras avoir un petit sachet !

- OUAIS ! SUPER ! T'ES GENIALE !

Il se jeta dans mes jambes pour m'enlacer. Je caressai ses petits cheveux blonds.

- Allez viens... Mais on les mangera après le dîner !

- D'accord ! Et un petit au goûter aussi, hein maman ?

- Oui, si tu veux !

Je le fis traverser la rue, avant d'entrer dans la petite boutique. Je lui achetai une petite pochette de diverses sucreries, ainsi qu'un pain et des croissants.

Nous reprenions notre chemin, mon fils dévorant son bonbon gélatineux, quand je vis surgir deux gros boxers tenus en laisse par un homme massif. Je reconnus sans difficultés la montagne de muscles impressionnante d'Emmett McCarthy ! Les chiens se mirent à aboyer vers nous, et Teddy s'immobilisa dans sa marche, faisant demi-tour pour venir vers moi.

- J'ai peur !

Je le pris dans mes bras, et notre voisin de rue arrêta ses chiens !

- Pop ! Corn ! Au pied !

Teddy éclata de rire et pointa les chiens du doigt.

- T'as vu maman ils s'appellent Pop et Corn ! Comme pop corn ! Ça fait rigolo, hein maman ?

- Oui, je trouve ça drôle aussi ! Bonjour Emmett !

- Bonjour Rosalie ! Content de vous revoir ! Alors, ce plombier ? Il est venu ?

- Oui, il a fait du très bon travail ! Merci à vous de l'avoir appelé pour qu'il intervienne si rapidement...

- Je n'allais pas laisser une jolie dame en détresse ! Je suis un genre de Superman de la tuyauterie, vous savez !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, devant son sourire malicieux qui atteignait ses yeux.

- T'es Superman toi ? Demanda Teddy.

Mon voisin sourit à mon fils et caressa sa tête.

- Ouaip !

- J'te crois pas !

- J'ai des supers-pouvoirs !

- Ah ouais, comme quoi ?

- Par exemple, je sais comment tu t'appelles !

- Et comment j'm'appelle ?

- Teddy !

Mon fils parut bluffé, mais fronça les sourcils.

- Et j'ai quel âge ?

- Quatre ans !

Teddy me regarda, presque inquiet.

- Elle est où ta cape alors si t'es Superman ?

- Oh... Et bien, vois-tu, il faut que je reste discret dans la rue, sinon tout le monde viendrait me voir, et je n'aurais plus de temps pour m'occuper des vrais supers méchants !

- Oh...

- Mais si tu viens un jour chez moi, dans mon repère, je pourrai te la montrer, mais juste pour toi !

- OH OUI ! DIS MAMAN ! ON IRA HEIN ? DIS OUI !

Emmett parut franchement amusé par l'enthousiasme de mon fils.

- D'accord, on ira si tu arrêtes de me crier dans les oreilles !

- OUAIS !

- Teddy !

- Ouais...Super ! Merci maman !

Il embrassa ma joue.

- Ils sont gros tes chiens Superman !

- Ouais ! Mais ils sont super gentils !

- Comme du pop corn !

- C'est exactement ça ! J'adore le pop corn !

- Oh moi aussi ! Avec du sucre c'est trop trop bon ! Ma maman elle en fait des fois le soir quand on regarde un film...

Emmett releva son regard vers moi, alors que mon fils tendait doucement sa main pour caresser les deux chiens devant lui qui le sinaient.

- Elle a l'air vraiment gentille, ta maman !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Ouais, elle est super ! Elle m'achète des bonbons en plus !

- Elle est vraiment géniale alors !

- Oui, c'est mieux maintenant qu'elle pleure plus... J'étais triste parce que maman était triste quand papa est parti au ciel...

Emmett s'agenouilla devant mon fils.

- Il ne faut plus pleurer, ni être triste ! Ta maman a besoin que tu sois content, et elle sera contente aussi !

- Je suis content et ça serait encore bien mieux si tu pouvais me montrer ta cape de Superman !

Je ravalai la boule au fond de ma gorge, et ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Tu es incorrigible, Teddy ! Allez, viens ! Laisse les chiens !

Je le pris dans mes bras.

- Oh maman... c'est quand qu'on ira chez Superman voir sa cape ?

- Euh, ben... Il faut demander à Emmett...

- Hum... samedi après-midi si tu veux ?

- On est quand ?

- On est jeudi, chéri !

- Et c'est quand samedi ?

- Dans deux dodos !

- Oh chouette ! C'est pas trop loin !

- Alors samedi, ça marche ! On se voit très vite, champion !

Il tendit sa main à Teddy qui tapa dedans.

- Merci Emmett... Vous êtes un cadeau du ciel ! D'abord l'inondation, ensuite vous acceptez de lui montrer vos supers-pouvoirs... Vous êtes mon héros !

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Laissez-moi louer un costume, d'abord !

- Je vais vous rembourser la location du costume...

- Hey ! J'le fais pas que pour votre fils... J'aime bien me déguiser aussi !

_Ah bon ? Tiens... C'est pas commun... _

- Mais j'suis pas travesti, hein ! Croyez pas ça !

J'éclatai de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

- Je ne crois rien...

Son sourire illumina son visage, comme à chaque minute en fait. Emmett semblait être un de ces hommes souriants, quoi qu'il arrive.

- On se voit samedi, alors ? Vers 16h ?

- Merci Emmett ! A samedi ! Tu fais un bisou à Superman, Teddy ?

Mon fils tendit les lèvres et Emmett se laissa embrasser. Après quoi, nous reprîmes notre bref trajet jusqu'à chez nous, Emmett partant vraisemblablement vers le parc avec ses chiens, en courant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Permettez-moi, tout d'abord, de vous présenter mes meilleurs voeux pour 2013. Que cette année vous mène là où vous le souhaitez, et avec le sourire c'est le plus important ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Je tiens à vous remercier infiniment du suivi que vous lui réservez, j'en suis très étonnée :) Merci à vous toutes : erika shoval, nini 54, jade sheppard, Clairouille59, lena -lna933-, katner, Elodie pixie B, Lenerol, Imaginaire-de-kiki, titemaman1, sarinette60, Guest, birginie, catiuski, SweetyMarie, Mariefandetwilight, mlca66, celia brandon massen, ValouPili et coco-des-iles. **

**Merci à Emilia pour sa correction, à Garance pour son avis. Je suis bien entourée.**

**On se revoit ce week-end pour ici.  
Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

**~ Chapitre 4 ~ **

**~ Rosalie ~**

Teddy ne tenait plus en place depuis ce matin. Après son bain, il avait voulu vêtir son déguisement de Spiderman, parce que « Spiderman est très très mieux que Superman ! ».

- On y va maman? Dis, on y va ? Hein ? On y va ?

- Bon sang, calme-toi ! Nous allons y aller, mais laisse maman s'habiller !

Je m'habillai d'une jupe noire avec des collants de la même couleur, et un pull blanc à col roulé avec un large collier noir et argenté. Je passai mes talons, et brossai mes longs cheveux blonds.

- T'es prête cette fois ? Hein maman ?

- Oui, j'arrive !

Il entra en trombe dans ma chambre.

- Oh, t'es belle maman !

_Oh... mon cœur... _

- Merci mon amour... Allez, on y va ? Superman doit t'attendre de pieds fermes...

Le soleil brillait en cette journée, et je décidai de faire le trajet à pieds entre les deux domiciles. Mon fils paradait dans la rue, sous le regard amusé des passants. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous atteignîmes le petit pavillon d'Emmett.

- C'est là ?

- Viens, on va sonner...

Je m'exécutai et Superman en personne vint nous ouvrir. Teddy, qui ne s'y attendait certainement pas, eut un mouvement de recul, avant de lâcher un « wow » d'admiration. _La combinaison moulante était, comment dire ? Suggestive... Cet homme est incroyablement musclé, plus que je ne le soupçonnais... _

- T'es vraiment Superman ?

- Hé ouais, j'te l'avais dit... Mais entre, ne reste pas là ! Il ne faut pas que la ville connaisse nos supers-pouvoirs...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant le tableau, et entrai dans la petite maison.

- Bonjour Rosalie...

- Bonjour, Superman...Très flattée...

Il me sourit, avant de s'éloigner et d'entraîner mon fils dans le salon.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Teddy désigna un énorme bocal avec des bonbons en gélatine.

- Des bonbons... Mais ce sont des bonbons magiques... Le rouge te donne de la force...

- Comment ?

- Si tu le manges, tu arriveras à soulever ce très très lourd rocher ici !

Il désigna une fausse roche dans son salon, très fier de lui.

- Moi j'peux pas le faire regarde...

Emmett fit semblant de ne pas y arriver.

- Mange ce bonbon, et tu vas voir, tu sauras le soulever !

Teddy, sceptique, avala la friandise et s'approcha du jouet, qu'il souleva sans peine.

- OLALA MAMAN T'AS VU J'SUIS TROP FORT !

Je sortis mon téléphone portable pour le prendre en photo. Emmett s'avança vers moi.

- Rocher en polystyrène...

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez passé votre matinée à le préparer exprès pour Teddy...

- D'accord, je ne vous le dis pas... sourit-il.

Nous échangeâmes un regard, avant de reporter notre attention sur mon petit.

- Avouez que je suis plutôt doué avec les enfants...

- Je ne le nie certainement pas ! Vous me semblez d'une patience d'ange...

A nouveau, il me regarda. L'intensité de son regard m'ébranla un instant.

_- _Je peux être _très _patient...

Teddy interrompit la discussion, en se jetant sur Emmett.

- T'es trop génial !

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais ! C'est trop cool que tu sois un super-héros !

- Ouais ? Tu aimes ?

- Je voudrais bien te voir plus souvent ! Tu pourrais jouer avec moi à la voiture dans ma chambre !

Emmett eut un petit sourire, avant de se tourner vers moi, mon fils dans ses bras.

- Il faut demander à ta maman ce qu'elle en pense...

- Maman ? Il peut venir à la maison Emmett ?

- Nous pouvons y réfléchir... A condition que cela ne le dérange pas !

- Dis oui ! Allez !

- Je serai ravi de venir un mercredi avec toi...

Il reposa Teddy au sol.

- Tu sais ce qui serait génial ?

- Quoi ?

- J'adorerai participer à la course de voitures de la ville, mais il faut un adulte et un enfant... Je n'ai pas d'enfant, et j'aimerais que tu fasses cette course avec moi...

Les yeux de mon fils se mirent à briller.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais, il faudrait que l'on fabrique notre propre petite voiture, mais je suis sûr qu'avec ton aide, je pourrai y arriver !

Teddy se mit à hurler.

- OH MAIS C'EST TROP TROP BIEN !

- On pourrait commencer à faire cette voiture mercredi ? Je viendrais chez toi, tu me montreras ta chambre et on commencera la voiture, qu'en dis-tu ?

Il sautilla sur place.

- T'es trop trop gentil !

Teddy tendit les bras vers Emmett, qui se pencha. Mon fils l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de repartir vers la table basse du salon.

_Quel bonheur de revoir Teddy si joyeux... Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis une éternité. Depuis le décès de son papa, en réalité. _

- Vous avez un excellent contact avec les enfants...

- C'est parce que Teddy est un super gamin ! Sourit-il.

- Bien joué ! Les compliments sur son enfant font toujours mouche auprès d'une maman! Ris-je.

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil.

- Je sais m'y prendre...

- Il n'a jamais été aussi joyeux depuis le décès de son papa...

- C'était il y a longtemps ?

- Cela fera bientôt un an... Ce fut une année difficile, et j'ai préféré déménager pour venir ici... trop de souvenirs douloureux...

- Je ne peux qu'imaginer votre peine à surmonter ce drame... murmura-t-il.

- Teddy m'a sauvé la vie !

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Vous adoptez une attitude positive pour votre enfant... Vous êtes une très belle maman...

- Merci... souris-je. Et vous, un excellent voisin ! Je me réjouis de vous connaître !

Il tapota dans ses mains.

- Serait-ce mal venu de vous garder à dîner, ce soir ?

- Vous faites déjà tellement pour Teddy...Nous ne voudrions pas vous importuner...

- Vous n'importunerez que le livreur de pizzas... J'ai beaucoup de qualités, mais je ne cuisine pas ! Rit-il.

- Oh, je ne...

- Teddy ? Tu veux rester ici ce soir, et manger une pizza ?

- Oh oui ! C'est trop cool !

- Alors c'est vendu ! Pizza pour nous trois !

Il ne me laissa pas le choix, attrapant son portable et enclenchant la touche 2.

- J'ai mémorisé le numéro... Ça équivaut aux appels d'urgence, vous savez !

J'éclatai de rire, observant cet homme, qui visiblement n'avait peur de rien, appeler la pizzeria.

Mon portable sonna, alors que nous étions en train de boire un verre de thé glacé sur le canapé, observant Teddy jouer.

- Excusez-moi Emmett, c'est ma sœur, Bella...

Je m'éloignai pour décrocher.

- Oui Bella ?

- « Salut Rosalie... Comment vas-tu ? Alors, cette arrivée dans ta nouvelle maison ? »

- Incroyable, j'ai été bien accueillie par le voisinage et Teddy est très heureux dans sa nouvelle école...

_- _« Maman m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait su... Je suis contente que le petit bonhomme aille bien... Edward et moi, on s'inquiétait... As-tu fait des connaissances ? »

- Oui, Emmett... mon voisin...

- « Emmett ? »

- Il est venu m'aider quand j'ai eu une énorme fuite sous le robinet... Nous passons notre samedi chez lui, il a conquis Teddy...

- « Oh, oh ! Parle-moi de lui ! » trépigna-t-elle.

- Il n'y a rien de bien excitant... Ne te fais pas d'illusions, ma belle...

- « Hum... Il n'empêche que c'est la première fois que tu reparles d'un homme de la sorte... Et il s'en prend à Teddy... Tu vas te retrouver piégée plus vite que tu ne le penses! » rit-elle.

_Maudite petite sœur ! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Merci à vous pour votre incroyable soutien ! Le nombre de reviews a pris un véritable coup de pied aux miches, et je n'imaginais pas ça possible, sachant que le paring est différent d'un EdwardxBella ! **

**Merci à vous pour votre soutien, mais par-dessus tout, votre confiance : ****mlca66**** (**je ne sais même plus combien j'ai d'histoires en cours, alors celle-là me paraît bien avec un format plus court -le principe d'un drabble- mais des parutions plus régulières... S'ils étaient plus longs, je ne pourrai pas proposer deux MaJ par semaine**), emy299, Elodie pixie B, philae89, catiuski, birginie, lena -lna933, erika shoval, sarinette60, cemy972, Isabella-Edward-SC, lili, celia brandon massen, eliloulou, Mariefandetwilight, katner, Nini Hathaway, ****Merurun**** (**je partage totalement ton point de vue à propos de Rosalie et de cette sensation d'inachevée par SM**), jade sheppard et Grazie. **

**Merci à Emilia, pour sa correction et à Garance, pour sa lecture-test.**

**Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

**-::-**

**~ Chapitre 5 ~ **

**Rosalie. **

Teddy était littéralement scotché à Emmett. Je veux dire, vraiment scotché. Mon fils avait décidé qu'il était son nouveau héros, quand mon voisin lui avait annoncé que nous resterions manger des pizzas « quatre fromages ». Évidemment, pour Teddy, c'était un festin de roi, et il se régalait tant et si bien que je dus le freiner. Lui et Emmett avaient sans doute avalé deux pizzas sur les trois, alors que je m'étais arrêtée plus sobrement bien avant la moitié de la mienne.

- Yaourt au chocolat, pour finir ?

- Oh ouais trop trop cool ! Maman, on peut pas vivre avec Emmett des fois ?

J'éclatai de rire.

- Désolée mon garçon, ça ne se fait pas...

- Et pourquoi pas ? Sourit Emmett.

_Hein ?_

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Non mais sans parler de s'installer comme ça de but en blanc, mais on peut faire une soirée pyjama avec des dessins animés et...

- Avez-vous grandi, une fois ? Souris-je.

Il s'avança vers un placard à portes coulissantes qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant une impressionnante collection de DVD... presque tous pour enfants !

- Une grande majorité de Disney, mais vous pourrez trouver des tas de téléfilms avec des chiens en de vedette, comme Airbud... Ou Denver le dinosaure... Vous vous rappelez de ça ?

- Bien sûr... C'était mon dessin animé préféré ! Vous êtes décidément un homme plein de ressources !

- La vie est une source de ressources... C'est profond, pas vrai ?

- Vraiment très très profond ! Souris-je.

- Hé, t'as quoi comme disque ?

Emmett se pencha pour prendre Teddy dans ses bras.

- Tu devrais regarder ça !

- C'est un dinosaure ?

- Ouais, mais un dinosaure gentil tu sais !

- Oh ! On peut regarder ?

- Teddy, Emmett a passé sa journée à se déguiser en Superman pour toi, on mange chez lui... Mon cœur, il va falloir songer à rentrer...

- Oh mais maman ! T'es pas drôle !

- La proposition de soirée pyjama tient toujours, vous savez...

- Euh, ben c'est-à-dire que ça me paraît un peu...

_Osé ? Gênant ? Prématuré ? Bizarre, surtout... _

- Et puis, je n'ai pas prévu de pyjama !

- Vous n'habitez pas loin... Vous pouvez aller en chercher...

- Disons que, vous savez, on ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps et laisser mon fils chez un quasi-inconnu, aussi adorable soit-il, me...

- Qui vous parle de le laisser ? Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous le voulez...

- Hein ?

_Ah, parce que je suis comprise dans le lot ? _

- Évidemment, je ne vous force à rien... Mais Teddy a l'air de bien s'amuser, et si j'ai bien compris tout ce que vous avez traversé, cet enfant a besoin de s'amuser alors... J'aime les enfants, et vous m'êtes fort sympathique...

- C'est... c'est très généreux de votre part, mais... non, pas ce soir, je suis navrée... J'ai... c'est trop...vous voyez ? Vous êtes extrêmement généreux Emmett, mais j'aimerais mieux vous connaître...

Il parut déçu.

- Bon, c'est vous la patronne après tout...

- On reste pas, maman ? Demanda mon fils.

- J'ai peur que non mon chéri... Il faut laisser Emmett se reposer, et reprendre des forces. Il a été très gentil de nous accueillir chez lui. Nous devrons lui rendre la pareille, l'inviter à dîner un soir. Alors, si tu es d'accord et s'il l'est aussi, il pourra venir manger, t'amener ses DVD et pourquoi pas, faire une soirée pyjama...

Mon fils parut lui aussi déçu. Il se mit à bouder, et je crus voir poindre une larme dans ses yeux. _Et Dieu sait à quel point je déteste cela. Il a trop souffert du décès de son papa. Trop pleuré, aussi. _Emmett le posa au sol.

- Je veux bien venir dormir chez toi... Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Si ta maman est d'accord, samedi je viendrai chez toi, et on commencera à préparer notre voiture pour la course. Le soir je resterai pour te montrer mes DVD, et on dormira dans des matelas pneumatiques dans le salon tous les trois, ça te branche, p'tit gars ?

- C'est vrai ?

Le pleur roula sur la joue de mon fils, et dans un geste qui me pinça le cœur, Emmett l'effaça. Comme Henri l'aurait fait à sa place.

- Oui, je te jure que c'est vrai !

Teddy se jeta dans ses bras.

- Merci, t'es trop gentil je t'adore ! Et Pop et Corn, ils viendront aussi ?

- Si ta maman est d'accord, je les emmènerai avec moi. Ils dormiront à côté de nous, ça te va ?

- Dis oui maman, dis oui !

- D'accord, je veux bien...

Teddy renifla, serré contre Emmett.

- T'es trop gentil... Je t'aime bien Emmett !

- Moi aussi p'tit bonhomme... Moi aussi...

Il manquera toujours à mon fils la présence d'un père. La présence d'un homme pour faire toutes ces choses avec lui. Toutes ces choses qu'il ne peut pas partager avec une maman. Même si je fais mon possible pour lui donner tout ce dont il a besoin. _Mais ce n'est pas assez, et ça ne le sera jamais._

- Mon chéri, nous allons rentrer... Embrasse bien fort Emmett, remercie-le pour cette superbe journée !

Mon fils l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue.

- Merci Emmett !

- De rien p'tit gars !

Il me le rendit et j'embrassai mon fils, avant de saluer Emmett.

- Vous êtes un don du ciel, merci Emmett pour cette belle soirée !

- J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyée !

- Pas du tout, souris-je. Vous êtes un homme étonnant !

Il me fit un clin d'œil et nous échangeâmes une bise avant que je ne rentre à la maison.

**::..**

Teddy, Jasper mon frère jumeau et mon beau-frère, Edward, jouaient ensemble au salon aux petites voitures. Ma sœur Bella et son époux, ainsi que mon frère, avaient fait le voyage jusqu'à chez nous pour voir notre nouvelle maison et passer une journée.

Depuis le décès d'Henri, Edward et Jasper faisaient tout leur possible pour que Teddy ait toujours une présence masculine auprès de lui. Ils le gâtaient, et passaient de longues heures en sa compagnie. Mon fils arrivait facilement à s'exprimer auprès de Jasper, et j'aimais le fait qu'il puisse compter sur toute sa famille.

Dans la cuisine, je démoulais mon flan aux raisins avec l'aide de Bella.

- Je suis déçue qu'Alice n'ait pas pu venir...

- Oui mais tu sais, la voiture la rend malade et elle doit prendre soin d'elle...

Elle devait donner naissance à mon neveu dans quatre mois.

- Je le comprends... Tu l'embrasseras bien fort pour moi à votre retour...

- C'est promis !

Le téléphone fixe sonna. Je décrochai.

- Oui ?

- « Bonjour Rosalie, c'est Emmett ! »

- Oh, bonjour Emmett ! Comment allez-vous ?

Ma sœur fit une drôle de tête, étonnée.

- « La forme, comme toujours ! Et vous et le petit Teddy ? »

- Nous allons très bien, mon fils est avec ses oncles qui lui ont apporté un joli garage pour les voitures. Il l'adore !

- « Oh c'est vraiment chouette, j'espère que je pourrai y jouer ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Vous êtes un grand enfant !

- « Et c'est une bonne chose... Dites, j'appelais pour savoir si c'était toujours ok pour samedi ? Je suis parti acheter le nécessaire pour construire la voiture... »

- Vous me direz à combien ça vous revient... Je veux participer !

- « Si vous faites des gaufres pour samedi, on sera quitte... »

- Emmett...

- « Je suis sérieux ! Alors, c'est ok ? »

- Oui, bien sûr ! Vous venez vers quatorze heures ? Teddy a hâte de vous voir !

- « Moi aussi ! Je serai ponctuel ! »

- J'y compte bien, ris-je. A samedi, Emmett !

- « A samedi, Rosalie ! »

Je raccrochai.

- C'était ton voisin, c'est ça ?

- Oui, Teddy et lui vont participer à une course de voitures... Teddy l'adore ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vivant depuis la mort de Henri... Emmett lui fait du bien...

- Et à toi ?

Je manquai lâcher le verre que j'attrapai.

- Pardon ? Est-ce qu'il me fait du bien ? Mais enfin Bella... Henri est mort et... je ne peux pas...

- Pourquoi pas ? Henri voudrait que tu refasses ta vie...

- C'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt ! Je ne connais Emmett que depuis quinze jours...

- Je disais ça comme ça... Mais tu sais, tu ne devrais pas trop « végéter »...

- Il est trop... rapide... Il voulait déjà qu'on y reste dormir samedi...

- Et alors ?

- Alors ? Mais enfin Bella !

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu as besoin d'aventure, Rose. Tu as besoin de t'amuser, de te laisser aller... Et je suis sûre que ce garçon vaut le détour... Il prend soin de Teddy, et ton fils a besoin que tu sois heureuse...

- Oui, et ben on verra ça hein !

- J'espère qu'il est beau garçon, au moins... sourit-elle, malicieuse.

- Bah ! Bella ! Je croyais qu'Edward te suffisait !

- Soyons claires, j'adore Edward et le mot est faible. Mais ce n'est parce qu'on est au régime qu'on ne peut pas lire la carte, tu saisis ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, avant de sortir la bouteille de mousseux pour l'amener au salon et servir le dessert.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hé salut tout le monde ! **

**Je sais que j'ai dû sauter une MaJ cette semaine, mais ça a été une longue épopée au boulot, et du coup voilà. **

**Mais voici la suite, sans plus attendre. Merci à : ****An Old Faithful ****(**Je suis désolée d'apprendre ce que tu as traversé ou traverse encore actuellement. Mon grand-père a un cancer, et c'est une chose très compliquée à gérer. Je suis avec toi de tout coeur, et merci pour tes mots adorables, tu es géniale !**), Linaewen Z', ****Shirley**** (**j'espère que ce paring te plaira :)**), celia brandon massen, Imaginaire-de-kiki, erika shoval, katner, Mariefandetwilight, Nini Hathaway, lena -lna99, SweetyMarie, catiuski, Elodie pixie B, ****jade sheppard ****(**Emmett est un grand fou mdr**), birginie, ****mlca66 ****(**Emmett ne se limite pas à un homme très joyeux, heureusement...**), sarinette60 et Grazie.**

**Merci à Emilia pour sa correction, Garance pour la relecture.**

**J'ai une EXTRÊME bonne nouvelle pour vous, qui êtes là sur cette fanfiction. Mon amie Lilyssy a traduit ****Le cadeau**** en anglais. Elle est étudiante anglophone, et a voulu s'essayer à la version français-anglais pour s'entraîner. Elle me fait l'infini honneur de la publier sur fanfiction sur ce lien s(/) 8901728 / 1 / (si vous souhaitez y accéder, retirez les parenthèses et les espaces. Elle cherche éventuellement une bêta pour traquer quelques erreurs (**qui sont, je suis sûre, totalement inexistantes!**). Je n'ai pas de mot pour la remercier assez fort de me faire ce grand grand plaisir ! **

**Vivre cette aventure avec vous est DEFINITIVEMENT pleine de surprises & vous en avez une "part" de responsabilité :) Merci ! **

**Passez une bonne lecture,**

**prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

**~ Chapitre 6 ~ **

**Rosalie.**

Emmett et Teddy avaient envahi le garage, pour construire leur voiture de course. Ils étaient hors de la maison depuis trois bonnes heures, et je n'avais entendu la voix de mon fils que lorsqu'il crut bon de me signaler qu'il voulait aller faire pipi.

_Tellement __prit par ses activités, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que le pipi se transforme en fontaine... _

Je m'affairai à préparer un dîner copieux pour mon champion et mon voisin. Pop, le chien d'Emmett, était dans le jardin avec eux, alors que Corn était sagement couché à mes pieds, m'obéissant sans réfléchir. _C'est incroyable de dresser aussi bien un animal... _

Les lasagnes aux légumes étaient dans le four en train de cuire, mon marbré au chocolat déjà démoulé. Je sortis quelques morceaux de charcuterie, pour faire une petite entrée. Vers dix-neuf heures, les garçons revinrent de dehors, tout crottés mais un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous avez bien avancé ?

- Ouais, on a dessiné la voiture, et moi j'ai fait le dessin dedans et c'était beau, hein Emmett ?

Mon voisin eut un sourire entendu.

- Évidemment que c'était magnifique, et tu peindras la voiture aussi ! Et on a monté quoi ? Les roues...

- Ouais, les roues ! Elle a des roues la voiture maman, tu te rends compte ?

- Waow ! Trop génial ! Ris-je. Allez mon champion, c'est l'heure du bain !

- La douche !

- Si tu veux, on peut faire une douche... Emmett, installez-vous, j'ai sorti quelques bières avec des rondelles de citron... Et il y a une deuxième petite salle de bain dans la chambre d'amis, sentez-vous libre de l'utiliser ! C'est à l'étage, première porte à droite !

- Merci c'est gentil !

J'embarquai mon fils dans la salle de bain principale, plus vaste et plus équipée. Je le déshabillai, l'aidai à se laver.

- Tu crois que tonton Jasper il voudra venir voir ma voiture ?

- J'en suis sûre ! On lui enverra en photo si tu veux, sur l'ordinateur !

- Et tonton Edward aussi ?

- C'est certain, ils seront très contents !

- Et tu crois qu'ils vont vouloir venir me voir faire la course avec Emmett ?

- J'en suis certaine, chéri ! Tante Bella aussi !

- Et tante Alice ?

- Si elle a son bébé, je crois qu'elle voudra bien aussi...

- Et papi et mamie Smé ?

- Tout le monde viendra !

- C'est trop chouette d'être avec Emmett ! Il est rigolo !

- Tu le trouves rigolo ?

- Oui, il fait toujours des jeux avec moi !

- Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé Emmett, mon cœur... Allez viens, on va vite le retrouver !

- Je veux mettre mon pyjama Cars !

- C'est prévu !

Je l'aidai à se sécher et à l'habiller pour la soirée. Il fonça en bas, et retrouva son compagnon de jeu. Emmett s'était débarbouillé, et sirotait sa bière assis sur le sofa.

Durant le dîner, l'humeur fut légère. Ils me racontèrent leurs aventures de l'après-midi, riant comme des petits fous. Les chiens furent copieusement nourris par les restes, et nous terminâmes notre soirée dans le canapé, devant un dessin animé amené par Emmett.

_Denver, le dernier dinosaure... Je devais avoir six ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ce truc... _

Teddy, fasciné mais fatigué, finit par tomber d'épuisement dans mes bras. Je baissai le son, jusqu'à éteindre le lecteur avec la télécommande. Nous avions installé les matelas gonflables sur le sol, conformément à la soirée-pyjama que nous avions programmé. Je couchai Teddy dans son lit de fortune, le couvrant avec un plaid supplémentaire de peur qu'il n'attrape froid. J'attisai le feu dans la cheminée doucement, et observai ses cheveux blonds et son petit visage endormi.

- Il est vraiment génial, murmura Emmett.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Je sais...

- C'est moche la vie, parfois... Lui retirer son papa, si tôt...

- Henri était exceptionnel, il était souriant et de bonne humeur même au réveil...

Emmett se mit à sourire.

- Vu votre fils, il devait être formidable !

- Il est tombé fou amoureux de Teddy, bien avant qu'il ne naisse... C'était le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais lui faire, vous savez ?

- Je ne peux que l'imaginer...

- Je me suis toujours vu maman, mais quand je suis tombée enceinte c'était comme une évidence, vous savez... Vous n'avez pas d'enfant ?

- Je n'ai pas ce bonheur...

- Vous verrez, c'est une chose incroyable ! Quand vous n'êtes pas bien, il est là pour vous caresser la joue. Quand vous avez envie de rire, il fait en sorte que votre rire soit encore plus puissant... Je pourrai parler de lui des heures...

Jamais rien ne sera aussi fort que l'amour que je porte à mon petit garçon. _Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme. J'ai juste besoin de Teddy... De sa vie, de sa joie, de ses sourires, de ses baisers, de ses câlins. _

- Vous êtes très belle quand vous dites tout ça...

Je sursautai, entendant à peine son murmure.

- Merci...

- Enfin, vous êtes très belle en temps normal, mais encore plus quand vous parlez de votre fils, ou que vous le regardez... Et je suis désolé que vous ayez dû perdre votre compagnon...

J'avais beau ne pas le connaître depuis très longtemps, j'avais beau être méfiante, je ne voyais pas en lui de traces de méchanceté, ou de choses fausses. Non. Il avait l'air sincère et entier. Honnête. _Le même regard d'enfant que possédait Henri._

_- _J'ignore pourquoi Teddy vous a choisi, vous... Mais je vous suis reconnaissante de tout ce temps que vous prenez pour lui... Vous lui rendez le sourire, et je vous serai toujours reconnaissante de ça... Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous en remercier.

Il me sourit.

- Acceptez de passer du temps avec moi...

- Pardon ?

Quoi ?

- Vous ne m'êtes pas indifférente, Rosalie... Et vous dire que je ne pense pas à vous souvent serait mentir... Et j'avoue honteusement que j'aime avoir des choses à faire avec Teddy, parce que ça veut dire que je vous vois...

- Oh...

_Alors c'est juste ça ? Il se sert de mon fils pour avoir ce qu'il veut ? _Les hommes sont décidément tous les mêmes... Ils ne peuvent jamais penser aux choses de façon simple. Il faut toujours qu'il y ait un message sous-jacent à leurs actes.

- Écoutez Emmett, je ne suis pas ce genre de femme-là... Reprenez votre matelas, et on dira à Teddy que vous êtes parti tôt... Je ne crois pas que...

- Attendez, Rosalie...

Il m'arrêta en attrapant mon poignet alors que j'allais replier son matelas, d'une paume forte.

- Rosalie, non...

Teddy bougea, sans se réveiller pour autant.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça... Ne croyez pas que j'utilise Teddy à des fins douteuses ! Et même si vous êtes une très belle femme que tout homme devrait honorer comme elle le mérite, je ne me permettrai pas de messes aussi basses... Apprenons seulement à nous connaître, seul à seule. Je veux vraiment que nous nous entendions bien...

_Hum... Mouais... Soit c'est un beau parleur, soit une espèce en voie de disparition. _

- Quand Teddy est à l'école, passez me voir à la maison. Je serai ravi d'aller me balader avec vous, pour vous faire découvrir des endroits sympas du coin... Qu'en dites-vous ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde,**

**me voilà bloquée par la neige et le verglas, et donc une possibilité pour moi de vous poster la suite de cette petite histoire ! **

**Merci à vous : Imaginaire-de-kiki, jade sheppard, sarinette60, nini54, birginie, Mariefandetwilight, katner, mlca66, Grazie, Fan de twilight, lena -lna933, SweetyMarie, erika shoval, ****celia brandon massen ****(**merci de ta compréhension pour les délais de publication :)**), cemy972, Elodie pixie B, catiuski, MaPlumeMagique et Nini Hathaway.**

**Si vous êtes anglaises/anglophones, je vous rappelle que Lilyssy traduit bien gentimment cette fanfiction en anglais & je l'en remercie énormément ! Le premier chapitre est actuellement en ligne. **

**Merci à Emilia pour sa correction, Garance pour sa lecture test.**

**Prenez soin de vous, restez au chaud.**

**Tiftouff19.**

**..::..**

_**~ Chapitre 7 ~ **_

**Rosalie.**

Je venais de déposer mon fils à l'école, et le chemin du retour me conduisit à pieds, devant le domicile d'Emmett. Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir passer du temps avec lui en tête à tête, parce que je n'étais tout simplement pas prête à cela. Mais il prenait soin de mon petit, et le rendait heureux d'une façon inédite depuis le décès de son papa. Rien que cette raison, me soufflait de franchir le portail pour aller au moins boire un café avec lui.

J'observai sa petite maison. Le jardin était vaste, pour ses deux molosses. Il y avait deux niches colorées, avec le nom de « Pop » et celui de « Corn ». Un tas de jouets pour chiens était éparpillé dans la pelouse, des ballons de basket et des balles de tennis. Pour un homme célibataire, l'endroit était entretenu, et « plutôt » ordonné.

- Hé ! Bonjour Rosalie !

Pop et Corn aboyèrent dans ma direction, arrivant en courant au niveau de la clôture blanche.

- Hé les chiens, au pied !

Il siffla, et les deux lui obéirent instantanément.

- Entrez, ne restez pas sur le trottoir...

- Oh non, en fait j'allais rentrer et...

- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ?

- Faire tourner la machine, passer l'aspirateur, ce genre de choses très stimulantes, ris-je.

- Vous avez bien deux minutes pour aller boire un café avec moi ? Je partais faire un tour au bistrot, en réalité !

- Oh... Oui, j'imagine que oui...

Il parut heureux.

- Ah ! Super ! Je vous invite, laissez-moi prendre ma sacoche et je suis à vous comme la sardine est à l'huile...

- C'est si poétique !

- N'est-ce pas ! Sourit-il.

Il rentra dans sa petite maison, et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un jeans bleu clair décoloré, et d'un tee-shirt blanc qui ne cachait rien des formes musclées de son torse imposant.

- Non, désolé les toutous, vous gardez la maison !

Corn aboya, faisant rire son maître. Il lui caressa la tête, et fit la même chose pour Pop.

- Soyez sages et ne saccagez pas la pelouse, bande de fous ! Vous venez, Rose ?

Nous avançâmes à pieds le long du trottoir de l'avenue principale.

- Vous avez l'air d'adorer vos chiens !

- C'est fusionnel ! Je les adore ! J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'animaux quand j'étais enfant... Des chats, des chiens, des poules, des poissons rouges, des oiseaux, un cheval... Mon père était vétérinaire et il lui arrivait souvent de ramener un animal abandonné. Ma mère en devenait dingue ! Rit-il. Et ça me semblait naturel d'avoir des chiens avec moi, même si ma maison n'est pas aussi grande que la leur !

- Votre père était vétérinaire ?

- Oui, et un excellent ! Mon frère Steven est devenu maître-chiens, et ma mère tentait de gérer quatre enfants et dix ou douze animaux !

- Quatre enfants ?

- Oui, mon frère Brandon que vous avez rencontré, Steven donc, et ma petite sœur Cynthia ! Elle est à l'université Interlochen à Los Angeles, pour travailler dans le cinéma !

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Dix-huit ans depuis peu. Je ne la vois pas souvent, mais je l'adore !

- Et vos parents vivent où, exactement ?

Nous entrâmes dans le petit bar, où deux hommes prenaient leur petit-déjeuner attablés au comptoir. Nous commandâmes nos boissons chaudes, et nous installâmes proche de la fenêtre, sur deux banquettes.

- Ils ont dû vendre la ferme pour se rapprocher de Seattle. Mon père est atteint par la maladie d'Alzheimer et comme ma mère n'a pas son permis, il était plus pratique pour elle de bénéficier des transports en commun pour l'accompagner, et être autonome. Steven vit dans une maison près d'eux...

- Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de vous rapprocher d'eux ?

Il avala une gorgée de son café que l'on venait de poser devant lui.

- Je vais vous paraître très égoïste, mais ça m'est dur de voir mon père décliner de cette façon... Il était si joyeux et intelligent... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter sa maladie, à le voir dépérir sous mes yeux. Et vous savez, il ne nous reconnaît plus, à part Steven... Il a dit que ma sœur était une intruse qui ponctionnait son argent... Même si je savais qu'il parlait sous l'effet de sa maladie, ça m'a fait mal. Il lui a dit qu'elle avait été un accident... Cynthia a préféré partir à Los Angeles, et moi venir ici...

_Oh... Rien n'est facile, pour personne. _

- Je suis désolée de l'apprendre...

Son visage, d'habitude si joyeux et gai était plus fermé. Plus grave. Et Emmett m'apparaissait sous un jour différent.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, si ma mère m'appelle, je prendrai immédiatement la route pour aller la seconder. Mais Steven a toujours été plus... sec... Plus « dur »... Il gère mieux ces affaires-là... Il a sa famille, et son épouse sait prendre soin de mes parents aussi. Une fois sur deux, nous sommes mis à la porte par notre propre père... Steven a fait une demande pour avoir une place dans un institut spécialisé, parce qu'il devient dangereux pour sa propre santé, et pour l'intégrité physique de maman...

- Ce n'est jamais drôle de voir ses parents décliner...

- Non... Mais ça fait déjà longtemps maintenant, alors je suppose que je m'habitue, même si j'attends toujours ce moment où on m'appellera pour m'annoncer ce que je ne veux pas entendre...

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée et joua avec sa tasse. _Et il ne laisse rien transparaître de ses angoisses... _

- J'ignorais tout ceci sur votre compte...

- Vous êtes une sorte de bulle d'air avec votre petit garçon ! Teddy est génial ! Sourit-il.

- Oui, c'est vrai...

- Il se plaît à l'école ?

- Oui, vraiment ! Il a ses copains, il est tout content d'y aller et de me raconter tout ce qu'il fait !

Il me sourit et je terminai mon thé.

- Vous savez Rosalie, je suis désolé d'avoir été si direct samedi dernier chez vous...

- C'est moi...j'ai réagis de façon... excessive... mais ce n'est pas facile d'accepter les regards des autres hommes...

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Quels autres hommes ? Vous voulez que j'aille leur régler leur compte ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Non... Je parlais de façon générale, vous savez...

- Parce que, si quelqu'un vous importune, ne le laissez pas faire...

- Vous êtes gentil...

Le serveur nous apporta la note, et Emmett décida de régler les boissons.

- Merci !

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi...

Nous rejoignîmes notre rue, et je m'arrêtai devant ma maison.

- Merci pour cette petite sortie...

- Merci d'être venue...

Il resta devant moi.

- Dites...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que... enfin j'me demandais... Accepteriez-vous de venir dîner avec moi, un soir ?

- Euh... Ben c'est-à-dire... Qu'il faut que je fasse garder Teddy et...

_Et je n'ai personne. _

- Et vos parents ou...

- Ma famille n'habite pas à côté... J'avais prévu d'aller les voir durant les vacances scolaires mais de rester sur place...

- Oh...

- Je suis désolée...

- Peut-être pourriez-vous trouver une baby-sitter ou...

- Je vais essayer de trouver une solution... Si vous me promettez que cela restera « correct »...

Il parut mi-offusqué, mi-amusé.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous, enfin ! Je ne suis pas un porc !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire.

- Je vous appelle...

- Merci Rosalie... embrassez Teddy pour moi !

- Je n'y manquerai pas...

Je rentrai dans ma maison, tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui s'était emballé. _Comment réprimer cette drôle de sensation. Vouloir sentir, mais se sentir trahir Henri... Qu'aurait-il fait si c'était moi qui était partie, le laissant seule ? _

Mon téléphone sonna, interrompant ma réflexion.

- Oui ?

- « Hey Rosie ! »

- Salut Jasper...

- « Alors ? Belli Bella m'a dit que tu avais trouvé un charmant voisin... »

- Merci de prendre des nouvelles ! Ris-je.

- « Ouais, excuse-moi, mais je suis content pour toi ! Tu mérites de reprendre ta vie ! »

- Je ne sais pas exactement quoi faire, Jasper... C'est tellement frais...

- « Henri est mort il y a un an maintenant, et aussi triste son décès fut-il, tu dois reprendre ta vie ! »

- J'ai... je ne sais pas... Emmett est gentil, il prend soin de Teddy...

- « Est-ce qu'il est beau garçon ? »

- Oui... Enfin...

- « Oh, OH ! Ma Rose ! Tu craques ! »

- En fait, je ne sais pas encore quoi faire... Il m'a proposé de m'inviter à dîner...

- « Et tu en as envie ? »

- Disons que... ça me ferait sortir un peu... Mais je n'ai personne pour garder Teddy...

- « C'est quand ? »

- Il n'a pas précisé de date...

- « Je n'ai rien de prévu ce week-end... Je peux venir te garder le petit, ça me fera plaisir de le voir... »

- Et Alice ? Tu vas la laisser seule alors qu'elle est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ?

- « Alice est chez sa mère pour une semaine... Je suis seul ici, je suis resté parce que je n'ai pas eu de vacances... Je peux arriver vendredi soir, te garder Teddy samedi et repartir dimanche... »

- Bon... Mais...

_- _« Il n'y a pas de _mais_, Rosalie ! Rappelle ton voisin, dis-lui que tu acceptes son invitation... Dans le pire des cas, tu passeras une bonne soirée qui te sortira de chez toi ! Tu n'as rien à perdre, petite sœur ! »

- Nous sommes jumeaux, je te rappelle...

- « Ne change pas de conversation... Rappelle-moi dans dix minutes pour me dire si c'est ok ! »

A peine dix minutes plus tard, après un appel à mon voisin, j'envoyais un message à mon frère.

_**« Ok pour samedi, **_

_**c'est moche de forcer ta sœur à sortir !**_

_**Teddy sera heureux de te voir.  
Merci! »**_

Mon téléphone sonna, quelques instants plus tard. Un message de Jasper.

_« Hallelujah ! »_


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voici la suite de cette histoire. Navrée de l'attente, les choses sont dures à gérer en ce moment au niveau du boulot. **

**Merci à vous : Shirley, ****lena -lna933 ****(**je crois que la famille de Rose souhaite vraiment qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main, c'est essentiel pour eux de la voir heureuse à nouveau**), nini54, ****erika shoval ****(**merci pour tes deux reviews sur la version anglaise de cette histoire !**), Grazie, catiuski, katner, ****Mariefandetwilight**** (**je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord sur l'histoire du vocabulaire un peu guindé qui ne leur correspond pas... Rosalie est une femme qui a reçu une certaine éducation, et qui ne se laisse pas "aller" même en terme de vocabulaire... L'utilisation de certains termes est absolument volontaire, elle est distante et très délicate...**), birginie, mlca66, Elodie pixie B, ****Lenerol**** (**j'aime toujours autant lire tes reviews empreintes d'une grande philosophie. Au sujet de la perte des êtres humains et notre souffrance, un de mes profs de littérature nous a dit un jour "L'homme ne pleure pas d'inquiétude pour le mort, ne s'interroge pas sur ce qui va arriver à cette personne. Non, il pleure le manque créé dans sa vie par le décès de son proche"**), jade sheppard, fan de twilight, sarinette60, celia brandon massen, Imaginaire-de-kiki et Nini Hathaway. **

**Merci à Emilia pour sa relecture.**

**Bonne lecture, prenez soin de vous.**

**~ Chapitre 8 ~**

**Rosalie.**

- Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

Jasper souffla, visiblement exaspéré. _Bon, oui, je sais, je suis pénible... Mais je suis une maman ! C'est comme ça, ça va de paire d'être agaçante et mère. _

- Rosalie bon sang ! Je crois que ça fait huit fois qu'on refait le tour de la maison ! Tout va bien se passer, ce n'est pas la première fois que je garde le cowboy, je vais survivre et lui aussi !

- Vous avez plutôt intérêt, l'un comme l'autre ! Tempêtai-je. Teddy ?

Mon fils quitta sa chambre en courant.

- Oncle Jasper te garde ce soir, pendant que maman sort dîner en ville...

- Mais pourquoi tu y vas et pas moi ?! Bouda-t-il.

Il avait plutôt mal prit le fait que j'aille au restaurant avec Emmett, et que lui ne puisse pas venir.

- Les adultes ont parfois besoin d'être ensemble, sans les enfants, pour discuter de choses de grands... Tu comprends ?

- Mais je suis grand, moi ! Tu l'as dit encore ce matin parce que j'ai fait pipi et caca aux toilettes !

Je tentai de réprimer un sourire.

- Tu es un « Petit grand », et ce n'est pas encore assez pour participer à des conversations d'adultes !

Jasper se pencha à son tour pour prendre mon fils dans ses bras.

- Vaut mieux qu'on reste tous les deux... Tu sais ce que tonton a prévu ? Des glaces, du coca et des hamburgers !

Les yeux de mon fils s'illuminèrent, reléguant au fin fond de sa conscience sa déception, de façon magique. La sonnette d'entrée retentit, nous interrompant. Je vérifiai une dernière fois mon maquillage et ma coiffure, espérant être à la hauteur sans pour autant en faire trop. Au début, j'avais pensé mettre ma robe de soirée, puis j'avais décidé que c'était certainement « trop » pour une femme hésitante. Alors, j'avais appelé Emmett pour savoir dans quel genre de soirée nous irions. Il m'informa que mettre quelque chose de confortable ne serait pas du luxe.

J'avais opté pour un jeans décoloré, une ceinture marron en perles et une chemise rouge à carreaux blancs sur un débardeur simple. J'ouvris à mon voisin, qui portait une tenue presque pareille que la mienne. Un jeans bleu, un tee-shirt blanc et une chemise noire à manches courtes détachées.

- Bonsoir Rose !

- Bonsoir Emmett...

Je sentis la présence de mon jumeau derrière moi.

- Bonsoir Autochtone, je suis Jasper, le frère aîné de cette belle blonde !

Emmett se mit à rire.

- Salut ! Je suis le voisin qui l'a sauvée de la noyade !

- Emmett, le roi du tuyau je présume ?

- En chair et en os !

Mon frère et mon voisin se mirent à rire et j'avais l'impression d'être retombée dans une période adolescente, où Jasper essayait de se mettre dans la poche mes prétendants. _Et la façon dont cela avait fonctionné avec Henri, dès la première rencontre. _

- EMMETT ! Hurla Teddy en le voyant.

Il se précipita dans ses bras en riant, et mon voisin l'attrapa au vol.

- Salut champion ! Comment tu vas ?

- Pourquoi tu vas manger avec maman et pas avec moi ? Tu m'aimes plus ?

Emmett fronça les sourcils.

- Teddy, je t'adore et tu le sais... Je te promets qu'on ira très vite déjeuner ensemble ta maman, toi et moi... Pour l'instant, on a besoin de se dire des choses que les petits garçons ne peuvent pas savoir...

- Oh allez ! J'veux savoir moi !

Un sourire malicieux éclaira les yeux de mon voisin, et il se pencha vers l'oreille de Teddy.

- Ok, je vais te dire ce que je veux dire à ta maman, mais tu dois absolument le garder pour toi !

Il lui murmura un secret, et mon fils se mit à sourire en me regardant.

- T'es d'accord avec ça ?

Teddy opina, visiblement aux anges.

- Ouais, ça serait trop cool !

- Alors chut ! Si on dit les vœux, ils ne se réalisent pas...

- Promis !

Jasper s'approcha, visiblement serein par rapport à l'entente de Teddy et Emmett.

- On les laisse partir ? Les hamburgers vont cramer !

Teddy passa dans les bras de son oncle, et je l'embrassai avant de partir.

**..**

**. **

Je fus surprise de me retrouver dans une soirée western. Surprise, mais agréablement. L'ambiance était légère et festive, le buffet à volonté délicieux, les danses communicatives. Alors que je m'étais imaginée quelque chose de très pompeux, de très officiel, j'appréciai de découvrir la légèreté de la soirée. De danser, sans me soucier du lendemain.

_**{playlist : **__** Barnaby Saints – Half The Time}**_

Emmett m'entraîna sur la piste quand le chorégraphe de la troupe en représentation nous invita tous à apprendre les pas d'une danse country. Malgré mes protestations, plutôt amusées malgré tout, je me retrouvai au milieu de danseurs savamment installés dans un carré parfait, à enchaîner les pas jusqu'à m'emmêler dans mes propres pieds, en riant. Emmett, encore plus délicat et raffiné que moi, tenta de récupérer le fil de la chorégraphie, en vain.

La moitié des participants se perdait, mais le moment était léger et enivrant, alors peu importait que l'on réussisse à danser ou non. J'observai le profil athlétique mais néanmoins pataud de mon voisin, qui se mit à rire en récupérant les pas qu'il copiait sur son partenaire de gauche.

- Hé ! Je l'ai Rosalie !

- Attendez, je suis perdue ! Ris-je.

A peine arrivai-je à reprendre le pas, qu'il fallait tourner de l'autre côté, m'emmêlant les pinceaux d'une façon incroyable. Emmett m'attrapa la main et me guida.

- Un devant, un sur le côté, un vers vous et un derrière...

La troupe tapa une fois dans ses mains, avant de pivoter une nouvelle fois. Lorsque la torture musicale prit fin, je tentai de récupérer mon souffle disparu. Emmett, fidèle à lui-même, riait à n'en plus finir.

- C'était génial !

- A qui le dites-vous ! Je ne suis pas sportive !

- Vous vous en êtes très bien sortie !

- Vous êtes trop gentil, bien que partial... Ce qu'il fait chaud !

- Je trouve aussi, ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour dehors ?

- Volontiers !

Il attrapa deux bières au buffet en passant, et m'entraîna à l'extérieur du ranch. Le clair de lune éclairait la carrière de sable dans laquelle se trouvait un cheval blanc magnifique. Il était presque issu d'un rêve, tant on semblait ne voir que lui courir à petites foulées dans le sable. Le bruit de son galop résonnait dans la nuit, créant un martèlement apaisant. La créature souffla, et interrompit ses petites foulées pour revenir à un petit trot.

- Il est beau, pas vrai ?

- Une splendeur...

- C'est un étalon lipizzan... Une espèce rare...

Emmett fit un petit bruit avec sa bouche, immobilisant l'animal. Le cheval orienta ses oreilles vers la source sonore, et Emmett réitéra le son, ce qui fit avancer la bête vers nous doucement. Mon voisin tendit sa main à plat devant le nez du cheval, avant de la passer doucement sur sa tête.

- Salut Argentino ! Comment tu vas ?

- Il est à vous ?

- Il était à mon père... Nous avons dû le faire rapatrier ici, parce qu'il ne peut plus s'en occuper... Je viens le voir tous les jours quand je le peux...

- Vous faites du cheval ?

- Non... J'en suis tombé quand j'étais petit et je me suis cassé le bras... De quoi vous traumatiser quand vous avez six ans...

- Outch...

Il eut un léger sourire et continua de grattouiller Argentino, qui se laissait faire de bonne grâce.

- J'ai préféré le laisser en pension ici... Il a d'autres chevaux avec lui, il participe aux cours, aux concours divers... Il se défoule... Je n'aurais rien pu en faire dans mon jardin avec mes affreux ! Sourit-il.

Souriante, je tendis ma main à Argentino. Je me mis à le gratter sur l'encolure, de longues minutes.

- Vous aimez les animaux...

- Oui, énormément... Même si je n'ai pas le don de mon père pour m'en occuper... Il est heureux, ici !

- L'endroit a l'air chaleureux...

- Vous voulez monter ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous pouvez le monter...

Refaire du cheval.

- J'en faisais avant... J'ai dû arrêter quand je suis tombée enceinte, et ensuite avec le décès d'Henri...

Emmett était parti jusqu'au hangar pour chercher une selle et un harnais et revint avec le sourire.

- Vous savez, après une chute, il faut remonter en selle immédiatement !

- Chose que vous n'avez pas fait ! Souris-je.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard...

Il attacha l'équipement à Argentino, et régla les étriers.

- Partante ?

- Allez... Seulement si vous venez avec moi...

Il m'aida à grimper sur la bête.

- Je reviens...

Argentino piétinait sur place, et je tentai de reprendre mes marques. Il avança doucement, tranquille dans la carrière, à un petit pas. La sensation était toujours aussi belle, bien que ce cheval soit particulièrement grand.

_C'est comme dominer le monde d'en haut... Comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre... _

Emmett fit son apparition après dix minutes, à cheval sur une monture noire toute aussi grande que mon étalon.

- Et voici Batman... Finalement, c'est moins impressionnant que quand j'avais six ans... On va se balader ?

J'acquiesçai, et fis quitter la carrière à Argentino. Il s'arrêta au niveau de Batman, pour le sentir, avant de reprendre sa route tranquillement. Nous empruntâmes un petit chemin de terre, nous éloignant des bruits de la fête. Une rivière coulait à proximité dans la forêt autour de nous, rendant l'instant mémorable et apaisant. Un de ces moments qui vous fait vous sentir éternelle.

_Et ce soir, je le suis. Rien ne peut m'atteindre. Finalement, pleurer un mort n'aide pas à construire l'avenir. Pleurer Henri, malgré tout mon amour pour lui, ne m'aide pas à voir le meilleur pour Teddy. Au contraire, je le pénalise lui en manquant des opportunités de lui offrir une belle vie, et je me pénalise aussi. _

J'observai Emmett, qui, après avoir paru nerveux les premiers mètres, sembla plus détendu. Il parlait à Batman, le guidant avec douceur. Il s'était écoulé une bonne demi-heure quand il tourna sur la droite, dévoilant un chemin droit et plus large.

- On fait la course ? Il y a un petit étang, les chevaux pourront boire avant que l'on ne rentre... On doit les ramener avant minuit, comme Cendrillon vous savez ?

- La course ?

- Rien de méchant, je ne tiens pas à vous faire tomber ! Allez, on y va ?

_Je vais lui faire ravaler son orgueil de mâle ! _Il n'eut pas terminé sa phrase que je m'élançai au galop, fouettant de mes talons les flancs de l'animal. Argentino partit au quart de tour, hennissant avec fougue, tandis que Batman suivit le mouvement sans obéir à son cavalier. J'entendis Emmett émettre un « Ola ! Tout doux » et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en apercevant l'étang qui se dressait devant nous, au pied d'une lune plus ronde que jamais.

Je stoppai Argentino au pied de l'étendue d'eau et descendis, Emmett faisant de même.

- Vous avez gagné ! Je le reconnais !

- Vous êtes beau joueur !

Nous attachâmes les chevaux à deux grosses branches, avant de nous asseoir devant l'eau.

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée !

- Moi aussi...

- Quel était le vœu dont vous avez parlé à Teddy ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire...

- Oh allez ! Était ce en lien avec cette soirée ?

Le sourire de mon voisin s'agrandit, et il me fit un clin d'œil.

- Je vous le dirai demain si ça n'a pas marché...

Après avoir discuté de mon frère et de ma famille, nous reprîmes les chevaux pour rejoindre le ranch. Nous retirions les équipements, et je sentis la fraîcheur sur mes joues. Emmett remercia un employé du centre équestre, embrassa Argentino et me guida jusqu'à la voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi fut rapide et silencieux, si l'on excepte le fond musical de la radio, et je découvris que les volets étaient fermés. Jasper et Teddy devaient certainement dormir depuis longtemps, il était pratiquement une heure du matin.

- Et voilà princesse, votre carrosse est arrivé...

- Merci Emmett ! C'était une soirée parfaite !

- Je suis content que ça vous ait plu...

- Oui, vraiment ! Je n'imaginais pas quelque chose comme ça... Vous m'avez comblée... Refaire du cheval était le bouquet ! Merci beaucoup !

- Ce fut un vrai plaisir ! J'espérais que ça vous conviendrait !

- N'ayez aucun doute ! Souris-je.

Sa simplicité, sa générosité et sa volonté de faire plaisir sans retour étaient frappantes. Ses yeux pétillants plus captivants que jamais. Était_-_il réellement aussi généreux et doux qu'il ne le démontrait depuis que nous l'avions rencontré voilà deux mois maintenant ?

Sans réfléchir, et parce que je devais admettre que ma sœur et mon frère avaient probablement raison, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de mon voisin.

- Merci pour tout...

- Je trouve que ça marche plutôt bien ces trucs de voeux...

_Oh... alors c'était ça, son souhait ? Que je l'embrasse ? _Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, flattée.

- Bonne nuit Emmett !

- Bonne nuit Rosalie...

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure et je rentrai dans la maison, refermant la porte sur une des meilleures soirées de ma vie. Le cœur battant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut la compagnie ! **

**Voici la suite de cette histoire, qui touche gentiment vers sa fin. Je pense que d'ici cinq ou six chapitres, j'y mettrai le point final. **

**Merci à vous : Imaginaire-de-kiki, titemaman1, SweetyMarie, ****Mariefandetwilight**** (**je sais que ce que tu as dit au sujet du vocabulaire n'était pas une critique et juste une opinion. Je souhaitais te faire partager mon point de vue aussi**), sarinette60, Kadronya, katner, Nini Hathaway, Elodie pixie B, celia brandon massen, mlca66, ****cemy972**** (**hum... je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable de créer mes propres personnages et faire quelque chose de correct... mais merci énormément pour tes compliments :) ça me touche beaucoup !**), birginie, amlove, Guest, Laetitia, lili, erika shoval, jade sheppard, Grazie et Ptitewam. **

**Merci à Emilia pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture, prenez soin de vous.**

**=X=**

**~ Chapitre 9 ~ **

**Rosalie. **

Emmett et Teddy s'attelaient chaque week-end à la création de leur voiture, qui avait désormais une belle forme. Mon voisin laissait faire mon fils, et rectifiait discrètement ce qui n'allait pas quand Teddy rentrait à la maison. Mon garçon avait l'impression de créer un véritable bolide, et se sentait incroyablement fier.

Ils terminaient aujourd'hui même la peinture, Teddy bariolant la voiture de vert et de bleu. Le ciel se couvrait, annonçant la fin du léger soleil. Je cuisinai pour eux, préparant des minis cakes au chocolat. Les rires de mon fils et de mon voisin me parvenaient jusqu'à la maison, et j'observai leurs silhouettes penchées sur la voiture en bois. Teddy, depuis sa rencontre avec Emmett, n'avait plus eu ses cauchemars. Au contraire, il rêvait du jour où la course se déroulerait, persuadé qu'ils remporteraient la compétition « père-fils ».

_« Père-fils »... Henri aurait dû être là, et faire ces choses avec Teddy... La vie est trop injuste... _

Depuis notre rendez-vous, j'appréciais la discrétion d'Emmett. Il ne prenait pas pour acquis ce qui s'était produit, et ne cherchait pas à m'inviter à nouveau. Il passait son temps avec Teddy, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. J'aimais la façon dont il s'occupait de lui, dont mon fils était heureux près de lui. J'aimais aussi son sourire, ses rires et sa façon de nous montrer que la vie pouvait être belle, malgré les obstacles, les douleurs.

- Allez ! Regarde, ta mère va être contente !

Je me tournai et découvris avec stupeur mon fils recouvert de boue et de peinture de la tête aux pieds.

- Bon sang Teddy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Il s'est reculé, a trébuché contre le pot de peinture et est tombé dans la boue... Cocktail explosif !

- Oh seigneur... Au bain jeune homme ! Immédiatement !

- Oh mais maman...

- Grand Dieu, tu salis toute la maison, tu aurais pu poser tes chaussures au moins avant de rentrer ! Regarde moi ça !

Mon voisin avait du mal à dissimuler son envie de rire.

- Sauf votre respect, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose...

- Si vous l'aviez porté, ça aurait tout changé pour mon carrelage et mes heures de ménage de ce matin ! Tranchai-je.

_Non mais ! _Je le déshabillai et le laissai en slip.

- Pop et Corn sont plus propres que toi ! Au bain, tout de suite !

- Pffff...

- Teddy !

- Oui olala...

- Sans râler ! Monte immédiatement dans la salle de bains ! Je te rejoins !

Je plaçai ses affaires dans la machine, avant de le rejoindre à l'étage. Dans l'eau, il barbota, amusé par ses jouets en plastique en me confiant tout son plaisir à fabriquer cette jolie voiture pour la course. Emmett lui avait promis qu'ils iraient l'essayer le week-end prochain, pour faire les dernières vérifications et Teddy voulait déjà être dans la voiture, même si elle n'était pas sèche.

A table, ils émirent déjà des plans sur la comète, sur la façon dont ils brandiraient le trophée une fois la course remportée. Emmett avait strictement refusé que je participe aux achats des matériaux nécessaires pour fabriquer leur Ferrari en bois, préférant que je lui prépare un bon déjeuner et un bon dîner lorsqu'il venait « travailler » avec Teddy.

Voir mon fils rire, sourire, avoir des projets était la plus belle des choses pour moi. Avoir un homme à la maison qui était capable de produire tout ceci chez Teddy était quelque chose de précieux et quelque soient les intentions d'Emmett, à condition qu'elles restent correctes bien entendu, je devais préserver sa relation avec mon petit garçon.

22h30 sonnèrent, et nous venions à peine de finir notre repas, tant nous avions ri et discuté. Teddy s'endormait presque dans son assiette.

- Allez trésor, c'est l'heure... On va se coucher...

Mon fils, véritable poids mort dans mes bras, tendit une main rigide vers Emmett.

- Emmett...

Mon voisin lui serra ses petits doigts.

- On se voit demain ?

- Viens faire bisou...

Emmett nous suivit à l'étage, et après que j'ai longuement embrassé mon fils, il en fit de même, le faisant rire alors qu'il allait s'endormir. Teddy n'avait plus eu d'homme penché au-dessus de lui, à lui caresser les cheveux dans une grande douceur. Mon cœur se serra en observant ce tableau, écoutant les murmures de mon enfant.

- Mon papa il est mort...

- Je sais... Et je suis triste pour toi...

- Tu veux pas être mon papa ? Parce que tu sais hein, c'est la course « père-fils » et à l'école Julian il dit que je peux pas la faire parce que t'es pas mon papa...

_Qui ose lui tenir un tel discours ? Quels adultes laissent tenir ce genre de propos dans une cour de récréation sans que cela ne soit entendu ? Je sais que Teddy ne pourra pas vivre en ignorant la situation, mais quand même... et il se cherche un papa tout seul... _

- J'adorerais être ton papa, mais il faudrait que ta maman soit d'accord pour ça... Les autres peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent sur nous deux, on leur mettra une raclée quand même !

- On pourra demander à maman demain, hein ? Tu lui demanderas ?

_Mon petit garçon..._

- On verra ça demain... Dors maintenant...

Mon fils n'aura plus de père. Son père est parti... Je déteste que l'on me rappelle qu'Henri est mort. Qu'il nous a laissé... Je me déteste pour ne pas avoir été une de ces femmes jalouses et possessives qui aurait interdit cette « virée entre copains » ce soir-là. J'aurais dû être l'une de celles qui dit « non » fermement à son homme, de peur de le perdre dans les bras d'une autre.

Au moins, s'il m'avait trompé, j'aurais pu tout faire pour le récupérer. Maintenant, je ne peux pas passer par-dessus sa tombe pour aller le reprendre. _La vie, la mort, sont les déesses les plus importantes... _

J'aurais dû retenir Henri. Teddy, ce soir-là, était fiévreux. Pas grand-chose, mais il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. J'aurais dû lui dire de rester près de nous. Lui dire que ses amis ne sont pas importants face au rhume de son garçon. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire que je pouvais m'en sortir moi-même, qu'il tenait à cette soirée et qu'il méritait de pouvoir avoir des instants « entre hommes » comme il acceptait mes soirées entre filles.

Et Royce, ce maudit Royce qui l'a distrait. Qui a fait des singeries côté passager au point d'envoyer Henri dans le décor, le tuant sur le coup. _C'est lui l'assassin, le responsable, le meurtrier. _

- Rosalie ?

Je sursautai, perdue dans mes pensées.

- Oui ?

- Il dort...

- Oh... merci Emmett...

Il s'approcha de moi, et son regard se posa sur la photo de Teddy et de son papa, prise le jour de la naissance de notre enfant. Henri avait de larges cernes sous les yeux, mais un sourire bienveillant et fier. Teddy, lui, caché sous son bonnet bleu, dormait à poings fermés.

- C'est le papa de Teddy ?

- Oui... Le jour de la naissance de Teddy, à la maternité... C'est l'une des seules que j'ai gardé... Pour que Teddy se souvienne... Et parce que c'est associé à un souvenir de joie. Toutes les autres me faisaient trop pleurer...

_Et il y en avait des dizaines, des centaines dans des cartons chez mes parents. _

Je sentis alors une main chaude se poser sur mes reins.

- Rosalie... Teddy n'a pas besoin d'une maman qui pleure, mais il a besoin d'une maman qui rit, qui sourit, qui voit le monde avec lui comme vous l'auriez certainement fait en compagnie de votre fiancé.

Il me fit face.

- Je crains de ne pas savoir être tout ça... Avoir la force de le faire et...

- Rosalie... Laissez-vous aller... Laissez-vous aller une dernière fois... Laissez couler cette peine que vous absorbez sans vous accorder le temps de faire votre deuil définitivement... Quand avez-vous pleuré pour Henri, pour la dernière fois ?

_Pleurer pour lui... Je n'ai fait que ça... _

- J'ai...

_Entourée de ma famille, de la sienne, qui me demandaient de ne pas pleurer pour mon fils. D'être forte. D'être une femme forte pour son enfant. Alors que j'étais aussi une compagne en souffrance. Une veuve, à vingt-quatre ans. _

- Je ne sais pas, je...

Son cercueil, sa tombe, et les larmes de mon fils à la pensée qu'il ne verrait plus son papa. La mort de sa chienne adorée Bouba quelques temps plus tard, emportée par l'ennui et le chagrin et ce fut comme le perdre une seconde fois. Comme j'aurais aimé me laisser emporter moi aussi... Laisser cette boule dans ma gorge éclater et...

- Je suis là, Rosalie... Allez-y... Je ne vous demanderai pas d'arrêter de pleurer ou d'être forte... Prenez le temps dont vous avez besoin...

Je les sentis, alors. Les larmes brûlantes comme l'acide, roulant sur mes joues. Et ses grands bras puissants qui me ramenaient contre son torse chaud. Son haut, que j'inondais de mes pleurs, mais il semblait ne pas s'en formaliser. Et sa main qui passait et repassait dans mes cheveux, dans un geste apaisant, presque paternel.

_Qui a placé cet homme sur mon chemin ? Cet homme doux et souriant, compréhensif et drôle ? Aimant... _

Ses lèvres se posèrent avec tendresse sur mon front, me faisant fermer les yeux. Je n'avais plus connu d'étreintes depuis ma dernière fois avec Henri, le matin-même de son décès. Plus d'un an, déjà.

- Il... il était... il était exceptionnel... Je l'aimais tellement...

Les paumes chaudes d'Emmett encadrèrent mon visage, me forçant à le regarder.

- Rosalie, maintenant écoutez-moi...

Sa voix était douce, comme un mouchoir de soie.

_- _N'oubliez jamais, jamais, qu'Henri vous a aimé comme vous le méritiez. Et qu'il voudrait que vous et Teddy ayez une vie incroyable. Je ne vous dirai pas qu'il veut que vous refassiez votre vie avec un homme, parce que vous pourriez croire que je ne cherche qu'à servir mes propres intérêts... Mais, d'une manière plus générale et même si je ne fais pas partie de vos plans d'avenir, sachez que _vous _et _votre _fils méritez d'avoir une famille. Une famille agrandie, parce que vous en êtes déjà une tous les deux. Je sais aussi que votre compagnon aurait souhaité voir votre visage s'illuminer de bonheur, du nuage sur lequel il se trouve. Vous pensez être seule, mais vous ne l'êtes pas... Au propre comme au figuré...

Personne n'a jamais eu ces mots pour moi. Personne.

- Emmett...

Il posa son doigt sur ma lèvre.

- Shh...

Son pouce caressa ma joue droite, et il appuya son front contre le mien. _Jusqu'à quel point puis-je me laisser aller avec cet homme que je connais depuis presque trois mois ? A quel point est-ce correct ? A quel point peut-il comprendre, et éponger toute cette souffrance rien qu'avec des paroles ?_

Là où ma famille, pendant plus d'un an, s'est évertuée à tenter de trouver les mots justes, sans toutefois y parvenir.

Mon souffle court fit s'emballer mon cœur, et dans un sursaut de courage, j'approchai ma bouche de la sienne, les yeux clos. Je m'attendais à l'impact du baiser, beaucoup moins à la légèreté de ses lèvres contre les miennes. La douceur d'une caresse d'un papillon, tendre et délicate. Éphémère sensation de plaisir, me laissant toute molle dans ses bras. _Comment peut-il arriver à un tel résultat ? Me faire pleurer et la minute d'après, me faire soupirer de plaisir ? _

Il s'éloigna bien trop vite à mon goût.

- Emmett...

- Je ne veux pas profiter de votre chagrin, Rosalie... Pardonnez-moi...

- C'est... Je vous en prie...

Il eut un petit sourire, avant de s'éloigner. Il m'entraîna sur le pas de ma porte.

- Il est temps que je rentre...

- D'accord...

- On se voit dans une semaine? Il y a une pente sécurisée de pelouse pas loin de chez moi, je voudrais essayer la voiture avec Teddy...

- Bien sûr...

Il s'avança vers moi et me prit la main.

- Soyez sûre que vous pourrez compter sur moi, si vous avez besoin d'un adulte pour parler de ce que vous avez vécu avec le décès de votre ami... Je crois savoir que vous êtes loin de votre famille, et n'avez que Teddy ici... N'hésitez pas à passer me voir, si vous voulez juste parler, ou rire...

- Vous êtes un ange, Emmett...

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- J'aime le croire...

Il embrassa ma main avec lenteur et s'éloigna.

- Bonne nuit Rosalie... Faites de beaux rêves...

- Vous aussi...

Je refermai la porte et la verrouillai, bien plus légère que je ne l'espérai. Les larmes ayant coulé ce soir n'avaient pas la même saveur, la même douleur. Elles étaient comme la solution pour faire sortir le venin de mon corps, le rendant libre. Léger, heureux.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! **

**Merci de me suivre dans cette petite aventure : Shirley, tilunarou, Imaginaire-de-kiki, katner, Mariefandetwilight, Kyssou, Elodie pixie B, SweetyMarie, Ptitewam, ****jade sheppard ****(**pourquoi voudrais-tu te faire lyncher pour ça ? C'est aussi la thèse que je défends ici... Rosalie tente d'oublier son humanité de femme, sa douleur, en s'investissant pour son fils à fond. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle a énormément de souffrance en elle depuis le décès de Henri, qu'elle n'accepte pas d'évacuer... **), birginie, mlca66, Grazie, erika shoval et celia brandon massen. **

**Merci de continuer à me suivre, prenez soin de vous. Merci à Emilia pour sa correction. **

**A bientôt ! **

**C****hapitre 10 ~ **

**Rosalie.**

- Passe une bonne journée mon cœur. Sois sage et écoute bien la maîtresse, d'accord ?

- Oui...

Mon fils se laissa embrasser volontiers, me serrant contre lui.

- Il est où doudou ?

- Dans ton sac, comme tous les jours. Ta sucette est accrochée à sa patte, mais tu ne la sortiras que pour la sieste, d'accord ?

- Oui maman...

- Allez vas-y, je t'aime !

Il me fit un baiser bruyant et traversa la cour de l'école pour rejoindre sa classe. Je l'observai tant que je le pus, avant de prendre la route pour rentrer chez moi.

Je composai le numéro de ma mère.

- « Allô ? »

- Bonjour maman, c'est Rosalie...

- « Oh Rose ! Comment vas-tu ? »

- Je vais bien, maman...

- « Et Teddy ? Comment se passe l'école ? S'est-il fait des amis ? Est-ce qu'il mange bien au moins ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Tout va bien pour lui, maman. L'école lui plaît, et il s'applique. Il commence à connaître les lettres de son prénom, et ça l'intéresse beaucoup. Il a adoré ton colis avec tous ces délicieux biscuits à l'intérieur...

- « Je lui en enverrai un autre très bientôt ! Je cherche encore ces biscuits au sucre qu'il aime tant... »

- A dire vrai, je pensai venir vous rendre une petite visite aux vacances scolaires...

- « Ce serait formidable Rosalie ! Tu nous manques terriblement ! »

- Vous me manquez aussi...

- « Quand pensez-vous arriver ? »

- Et bien, Teddy doit faire les derniers réglages sur sa voiture de course avec mon voisin, alors j'imagine que nous prendrons la route dimanche dans la matinée pour être là pour le goûter...

- « Jasper m'a parlé de ce garçon, et Bella aussi... Il a l'air gentil et prévenant... »

- Il est très attentionné envers Teddy...

- « Et envers toi aussi... »

- Maman...

- « J'aimerais le rencontrer, tu es si secrète, si fermée ma chérie... »

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir... Il est gentil et compréhensif, et génial avec Teddy... Mais...

- « Tu n'as aucune raison de vouloir trouver un « mais », ma chérie, tu dois absolument lâcher prise, reprendre ton existence en mains et... »

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, maman.

- « D'accord, alors, nous t'attendons dimanche, pas vrai ? »

- Bien sûr !

Nous réglâmes les quelques détails de notre arrivée, avant que je ne raccroche. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, et j'ouvris sur mon voisin.

Sa silhouette n'avait rien de joyeuse. Il portait en jeans noir, un tee-shirt blanc sous une chemise noire détachée, et ses yeux étaient cerclés de rouge. Il me semblait pâle, bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

– Emmett ?

– Bonjour Rosalie...

Sa voix me parut plus rauque, éraillée.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Pas vraiment... Je viens d'avoir mon frère Steven au téléphone, notre mère a fait une chute mortelle dans l'escalier de sa maison...

- Oh mon dieu... Je suis désolée... Entrez, ne restez pas sur le palier... Venez...

Il me suivit tel un zombie, sans blague ni joie dans sa façon d'être. _Sa pauvre maman, qui veillait sur son papa malade... C'est tellement tragique... _

- Je suis simplement passé pour vous dire que je ne pourrai pas être présent samedi pour essayer la voiture avec Teddy... Je pars immédiatement...

Il renifla, et passa sa main sur sa joue.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Je connais cette peine, cette souffrance qui vous broie le cœur, qui veut le faire exploser en dehors de votre buste, sans que cela n'arrive pour autant. _Alors qu'on ne voudrait que ça : qu'il explose, pour soulager toute cette peine lancinante. _Il me fixa, dénué de sa joie habituelle, de son bonheur communicatif. Il me fixa, sans un mot, sans un geste de trop, et j'avais la sensation de faire face à la mort elle-même, et à tout ce qu'elle a de plus affreux à offrir.

- Non... Non, je ne suis pas sûr que ça aille...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'attirer contre moi, sans réfléchir, sans même penser à un apaisement par les mots. J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un à enlacer, autre que mon oreiller, quand le policier a appelé à la maison pour m'annoncer la nouvelle terrifiante. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me fondre dans des bras aimants et protecteurs. Rassurants, du moins.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Emmett... Vraiment désolée...

Son étreinte se fit plus puissante, plus importante, et je sentis de l'eau courir contre ma nuque. Je caressai son dos, sans me rendre réellement compte de mon geste, pour tenter de capter sa peine. _Il ne mérite pas de souffrir... Vraiment pas... _J'embrassai sa joue doucement, pour lui prouver qu'il pourrait compter sur moi.

- Il... C'est mon frère et sa femme qui l'ont retrouvé... Mon père était assis en haut de l'escalier à attendre « qu'elle se réveille »...

_Mon dieu... Est-ce qu'il l'a... A-t-il poussé son épouse ? _

- Je refuse de croire qu'il a pu faire une chose pareille... murmura-t-il.

Quelle horreur... Et pourtant, la maladie... le fait qu'il devienne, selon Emmett, dangereux pour ses proches... _Mon dieu... Qu'a dû vivre cette pauvre femme dans ces derniers instants ? _

- N'y pensez pas... N'y pensez surtout pas... Allez jusqu'à chez vos parents, retrouver vos frères et votre sœur... Restez unis...

- Ouais... Je vais rouler jusqu'à Seattle et...

Il déglutit, et essuya ses pleurs qui roulaient sans savoir s'arrêter.

- Rosalie... J'peux pas y aller... J'peux pas imaginer qu'il a fait ça, qu'il l'a poussé... Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Cynthia ? Comment... Elle était si proche de notre mère...

Il va avoir besoin de soutien, de ne pas se sentir isolé. Faire face au décès de sa maman, de la possible culpabilité de son papa, et faire face au regard de cette sœur cadette adorée.

- Me laisseriez-vous vous accompagner ?

Il parut incrédule.

- Je voudrais vous soutenir, comme vous m'avez aidé... Je veux être là pour vous, et je ne saurai supporter de vous laisser partir seul dans cet état-là...

- Vous... feriez ça ?

- Je viens d'appeler ma famille, pour les informer de ma venue dimanche... Ils sont à Seattle également... J'ai un point de chute, mais je voudrais être là pour vous...

- D'accord...

- Je fais une rapide valise, le temps de passer chercher Teddy à l'école et nous partons... Asseyez-vous Emmett, ne restez pas debout... Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau...

Alors que je remplis son verre, je téléphonai à ma mère pour l'informer de la situation. Elle ne vit aucune objection à nous accueillir plus tôt. Je contactai l'école, pour les avertir que je venais récupérer mon garçon et après avoir fait deux sacs pour mon fils et moi, je fermai la maison à double-tours, accompagnée par mon voisin.

Il arrêta sa voiture devant l'école, et mon petit m'attendait déjà en compagnie d'une surveillante. Il courut dans mes bras.

- Pourquoi je reste pas à l'école ?

- Emmett a un énorme chagrin mon chéri, nous devons l'accompagner à Seattle... Nous irons chez Grand-mère Esmée...

- Pourquoi il a un énorme chagrin ?

- Tu sais que ton papa est parti sur un nuage ?

- Oui...

- Et bien, la maman d'Emmett a décidé de le rejoindre...

- Elle est morte comme papa ?

- Oui... Emmett est très triste, il aimait beaucoup sa maman. Il a beaucoup de chagrin, aussi nous devons être gentils avec lui, et lui faire de grands câlins. Tu pourras faire ça pour moi ? L'embrasser et lui faire des câlins ? Il en aura besoin, et ce sera la meilleure chose à faire dans ce cas-là pour lui...

Teddy opina, le visage soudain plus lourd. _J'inflige beaucoup trop de tristesse à cet enfant... Beaucoup trop... _

- Merci mon cœur... Viens... Pop et Corn sont dans la voiture aussi... Ils viennent avec nous...

Je pris la main de mon petit, sentant ses petits doigts froids contre ma paume.

- Maman ?

- Oui mon bébé ?

- J'aime pas la mort, moi...


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**voici un nouveau chapitre du Cadeau. Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, et en raison de l'hospitalisation de mon grand-père malade, je ne sais pas quand pourra intervenir la prochaine mise à jour car désormais, c'est lui et sa vie qui comptent, et rien d'autre.**

**Je vais quand même essayer de faire en sorte à ce que la vie continue, du mieux possible. J'espère être en mesure de vous proposer quelque chose d'ici une semaine, parce que ça voudra dire que le reste ira mieux. **

**Merci à Nini Hathaway, Imaginaire-de-kiki, jade sheppard (**Une bonne mère est avant tout une femme épanouie**), cemy972, lena -lna933, MaPlumeMagique, SweetyMarie, katner, Elodie pixie B, celia brandon massen, Guest, sarinette60, Mariefandetwilight, birginie, erika shoval, Floraline, Grazie, mlca66, Tinga Bella et tilunarou. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, prenez soin de vous.**

**C****hapitre 11 ~ **

**Rosalie.**

Le soleil baignait doucement Seattle, et son vaste lac que nous surplombions de la route.

- C'est la route de mamie Smé ! C'est la route de mamie Smé ! S'exclama Teddy.

Emmett eut un petit sourire, qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Il avait passé une grande partie du trajet de quatre heures en silence, à l'exception du coup de fil déchirant de sa jeune sœur, que j'entendis pleurer au combiné, sans même avoir de haut-parleurs. Après son appel, Emmett se frotta les yeux et se remit à sangloter en silence. Pour ne pas heurter son chagrin, ou pour éviter toute situation gênante, j'allumai alors la radio pour combler le calme rompu par ses larmes, dures à supporter.

Je tournai à gauche pour rejoindre la maison de mes parents. J'avais décidé de déposer Teddy et nos affaires chez eux, avant de conduire Emmett jusqu'à la demeure de sa famille. Mon fils n'avait pas à voir ces visages meurtris par la douleur, il avait déjà été trop longtemps en compagnie de la mort.

Je me garai devant le domicile de mes parents, et mon fils, excité bien au-delà des mots, cherchait déjà à se détacher quand il vit mon père sortir de la villa.

- Papi Papi ! C'est papi ! C'est mon papi !

Je me hâtai de quitter le siège conducteur, pour le sortir avant qu'il ne se blesse.

- PAPI !

- Oh salut mon garçon !

Teddy sauta dans ses bras, et Carlisle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'ouvris le coffre, pour sortir nos bagages ainsi que Pop et Corn qui avaient sagement voyagé à l'arrière, leur accès aux sièges interdit par un filet.

- Regarde Papi ! C'est Pop et Corn !

- Ils sont beaux ! Salut les gars !

Je m'approchai pour embrasser mon père, qui m'étreignit.

- Bonjour ma chérie...

- Bonjour papa... Merci de vous occuper de Teddy, je vais immédiatement accompagner Emmett auprès de ses frères et sa sœur...

- C'est normal...

Emmett quitta le véhicule, dans une stature aussi imposante que lourde, et ma mère nous rejoignit. Il salua mes parents.

- Voici Emmett, mon voisin...

- Enchantée de vous connaître Emmett, même si j'aurais vraiment souhaité que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances...

Il serra la main de mon père, en opinant.

- Moi aussi Monsieur...

- Allez vite rejoindre votre famille, nous nous occupons de tout ! Teddy, tu viens ? Je t'ai préparé un goûter, et oncle Edward et oncle Jasper doivent arriver dans quelques minutes...

- Oh chouette !

Mon fils courut jusqu'à la maison, sans se soucier de nous, et Carlisle récupéra nos bagages.

- Je vous appelle pour vous dire à quelle heure nous serons de retour...

- Prenez votre temps...

_**{playlist :**__** Birdy - People}**_

Emmett me guida durant une dizaine de minutes sur des routes sinueuses, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à un immense ranch. Plusieurs voitures étaient déjà stationnées, et des gens entraient et sortaient. Emmett souffla fortement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir me... me retenir ou...

- Vous n'avez pas à le faire, nous comprendrons votre chagrin... Je suis avec vous...

Nous quittâmes la voiture, et instinctivement, j'attrapai sa main. Nos doigts se nouèrent dans un geste machinal, et la forte pression de sa paume sur la mienne ne m'incita pas à la retirer, bien au contraire. _Je veux être là pour lui, comme il l'a été pour moi... _

Nous n'eûmes fait à peine quelques mètres que la porte s'ouvra encore, dévoilant une jeune femme blonde qui se jeta sur Emmett, nous séparant par la force de son impact.

- EMMETT !

Il l'entoura de ses bras immédiatement, la serrant contre lui et nichant son visage dans ses longs cheveux blonds. De concert, comme si la présence de l'autre n'était que le déclencheur, ils se mirent à pleurer ensemble, alors qu'il caressait sa chevelure divine.

- Elle... il l'a tué... il a tué maman...

- Shhh... Cynthia... Shhh... ça va bien se passer... ça va aller, je suis là...

Mais la propre voix de mon voisin se perdit dans ses mots, bien conscient que ce ne serait certainement pas si simple. _L'hypothétique culpabilité d'un père qui perd sa conscience... Et l'ignorance, jusqu'au bout. _Ils restèrent ainsi, de longues minutes durant, me coupant le souffle par la force de leur relation. La jeune femme finit par se calmer dans les bras de son frère.

- Steven s'occupe de tout...

- Comme toujours, petite sœur... comme toujours...

Elle se tourna vers moi, tentant d'effacer avec ses mains les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues. Elle était magnifique, belle, au-delà des mots. Aussi blonde que son frère était brun, aussi fine qu'il était charpenté.

- C'est Rosalie... Elle m'a... accompagné...

Elle se cala contre le torse de son frère et il embrassa son front.

- B... bienvenue, Rosalie...

- Merci... Je suis sincèrement désolée...

- Moi aussi...

Elle se remit à pleurer, et Emmett nous entraîna dans le ranch. Je reconnus Brandon, le plombier, qui était auprès de son père dans un coin de la pièce et enfin le fameux Steven, pendu au téléphone pour organiser les obsèques.

Emmett s'avança vers son frère Brandon, alors que Cynthia restait en retrait. Je m'approchai d'elle.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Restez près... près d'Emmett... Il ne parle que de vous...

Malgré la situation, et malgré le fait que je me trouvai d'un égoïsme sans nom, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire doucement.

- Merci... Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules avant de s'approcher. Et je ne pus qu'ouvrir mes bras à cette jeune femme tout juste majeure, qui devenait orpheline de mère.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un long brouillard, Emmett consolant Cynthia la plupart du temps. Les voisins défilèrent auprès du corps de la maman d'Emmett, qu'il s'était refusé d'aller voir dans la chambre parentale. Les condoléances pleuvaient, comme des gouttes de pluie. _Tous ces gens qui viennent, pour simplement « voir ». Pour voir si tu pleures comme c'est « convenable » de le faire pour des enfants, ou pour commenter ceux qui sont présents ou absents. Tous ces gens détestables qui ne cherchent qu'à bavarder sur ton dos. _

La nuit était tombée sur Seattle, et il ne restait plus que les enfants Mac Carthy avec leurs épouses et leurs enfants. Je ne pus qu'avaler un bol de soupe, bloquée par tant de tristesse et de souffrance. Steven était celui qui semblait le mieux faire face.

- Papa ?

Le père tourna la tête vers lui.

- Papa, demain je vais prendre contact avec des maisons médicalisées... Maintenant que maman est...enfin, tu ne peux plus rester ici tout seul... C'est trop dangereux !

- Où est ta mère ?

- Papa...

Ils échangèrent un drôle de regard.

- Où est ta mère ? Elle veut plus s'occuper de moi c'est ça ? Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? On dirait que vous allez à un enterrement...

Cynthia étouffa un gémissement et Emmett posa bruyamment sa cuillère sur la table.

- Elle est morte papa... Maman est morte !

- Ah ! C'est parce qu'elle voulait plus me garder ! Quand elle reviendra, je lui dirai ma façon de penser !

_Mon dieu... _La sœur d'Emmett quitta la table, suivie rapidement par l'épouse de Steven et Brandon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à pleurer, celle-là ?

Emmett se leva à son tour.

- Putain j'peux pas... Désolé, j'peux vraiment pas !

Il quitta la pièce à son tour, d'une furie sans description. Mon instinct me souffla de le suivre, et je le retrouvai dans le couloir, assis au sol contre une porte. Il pleurait en silence. _Il a perdu sa mère... quant à son père, il est parti depuis longtemps... _Je m'agenouillai devant lui.

- Emmett... Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit...

- Ne le défendez pas... Je ne pourrai pas le supporter...

Alors, si tel est son désir, je le respecterai.

- D'accord...

Il releva la tête vers moi, et mon cœur se brisa en le voyant si malheureux.

- Accompagnez-moi jusqu'à elle...

- Je suis là...

Il se redressa et nous entrâmes dans la pièce en face. Sa maman, plus blanche que de raison, était allongée dans sa plus belle robe sur le matelas confortable. Un drap recouvrait son corps, et l'on aurait pu jurer qu'elle dormait simplement, élégante. Emmett tenait beaucoup de ses traits... Une petite bougie posée sur la table de chevet éclairait sobrement le corps, et je sentis mon voisin se serrer contre moi.

- Bonsoir maman...

Je passai ma main dans son dos et le caressai tendrement, espérant lui insuffler la force de lui faire ses adieux.

- Je... Je suis désolé de... d'être parti quand papa a commencé à décliner... J'aurais dû... rester au ranch et... et simplement être là...

_Rien de sa présence n'aurait pu changer les choses, malheureusement... _

- Je suis désolé de... des derniers moments que tu as vécu avec lui... J'ose espérer que... que ce n'est pas lui qui t'a poussée... et que tu n'as pas souffert... que tu n'as pas eu le temps de te rendre compte de ce qui se passait...

_C'est à souhaiter... Qu'elle soit morte sans avoir le temps de réaliser... _

- J'aurais aimé te présenter Rosalie, parce que je suis sûr que tu... que tu aurais vu à quel point elle est... bien, pour moi... A quel point elle... elle me plaît et...

Mes larmes se mirent à rouler, silencieuses. _Aucune tricherie ce soir, plus rien que la vérité. _

- Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aurait aimé, pour la merveilleuse femme que tu as été...

- J'en suis sûre aussi, reniflai-je.

Ma voix ne me donna pas la force nécessaire de continuer plus loin.

- Je t'aime maman... Tu vas me manquer...

Il tendit sa main vers la paume de sa maman, et la froideur du corps le fit frissonner. Il la reposa avec grande précaution, et attrapa ma main. Il m'entraîna hors de la pièce, sans doute trop ému, et nous croisâmes l'épouse de son frère Steven.

- Cynthia est couchée... Je lui ai donné un calmant...

- Merci... Dis-lui que je reviens demain matin...

- Tu ne dors pas ici ?

- Non... Je n'en aurai pas la force...

- Soyez prudents...

- Promis... Merci pour tout ce que Steven et toi faites... Je n'en aurais pas eu la force...

Elle embrassa son beau-frère et me salua d'un sourire timide. Je raccompagnai Emmett à la voiture, pour regagner la maison de mes parents. _Qui sont vivants, et en bonne santé. Je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour remercier le tout-puissant de ce bonheur... _

Mon fils était déjà couché depuis bien longtemps, contrairement à mes parents. Esmée s'occupait à un quelconque travail manuel tandis que Carlisle lisait le journal avec une attention toute particulière.

- Bonsoir maman, bonsoir papa...

- Oh, bonsoir mes chéris...

- Je vais montrer sa chambre à Emmett...

- Je l'ai préparée...

- Merci maman...

J'accompagnai Emmett à l'étage d'un pas lourd, et il trouva son sac sur son lit en bois.

- Merci Rose... Merci d'être venue...

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas...

- Vous en avez déjà fait bien plus que nécessaire...

J'embrassai sa joue.

- Essayez de vous reposer...

- Vous aussi...

Je retournai au rez-de-chaussée, pour retrouver mes parents.

- Ce n'était pas trop dur, chérie ?

Je pris place sur le sofa, espérant faire retomber toute cette pression noire autour de moi. J'aurais voulu que le canapé m'absorbe entièrement, que je puisse oublier.

- C'est difficile de gérer la maladie du papa... Et la souffrance d'Emmett...

Et de se rappeler de tous ces visages venus à l'enterrement de Henri, visages que je ne saurai citer aujourd'hui. Ils avaient tous défilé, comme cet après-midi, à parler, à dire des choses sur la vie, la mort, l'avenir sans lui. A souffler des mots de courage, ou simplement venir faire les curieux.

_Elle était là, la réelle souffrance. Être insensible à la compassion des autres, parce qu'il n'y a plus rien qui compte, plus rien qui importe. _

- J'ai fui les enterrements comme la peste depuis Henri...

- Et pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité à suivre Emmett pour qu'il ne soit pas seul dans ce douloureux moment... murmura maman.

_Et c'était vrai. _Je n'avais certainement pas hésité à le faire. Esmée me sourit en se relevant, et elle se pencha pour embrasser mon front. Je ne pus me retenir de l'enlacer.

- Merci d'être là, maman... J'ai beaucoup de gratitude de t'avoir près de moi, près de nous, en bonne santé...

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois ma fille, et que tu m'ais donné Teddy...

Je sentis mon père s'approcher, et il pressa mon épaule dans un geste rassurant.

- Nous sommes fiers de toi, Rosalie... Extrêmement fiers...


	12. Note de Tiftouff19

Bonjour,

je tiens à vous remercier de tous vos messages incroyablement géniaux et compréhensifs reçus depuis hier.

Mon grand-père est décédé dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, comme quoi le temps passe bien plus vite qu'on ne le croit. Il a fini de souffrir, en s'endormant doucement comme il le souhaitait.

Je tenais à vous remercier de tout cela,

l'écriture et la vie en général vont reprendre tranquillement.

_**Je supprimerai cette note à la prochaine mise à jour de chapitre,**_

_**ne commentez donc pas avec votre compte cette nouvelle,**_

_**sinon vous ne pourrez pas écrire un mot pour commenter les prochaines lignes.**_

**Merci. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Voici enfin la suite de cette minie-fic ! Les choses, et notamment les publications, vont reprendre leur rythme normal. J'espère vous proposer le chapitre 13 en milieu de semaine.  
**

**J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, on touche un peu à la fin, et j'ai adoré écrire cette petite histoire. Mais tout n'est pas terminé. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous remercie de votre incroyable soutien. Merci à Emilia pour la correction.**

**Prenez soin de vous.**

**C****hapitre 12**

**Rosalie.**

L'enterrement de la maman a eu lieu dans la plus stricte intimité, son cercueil entouré par ses quatre enfants, leur papa et des oncles et tantes. La détresse des garçons McCarthy, et de leur jeune sœur Cynthia me brisa le cœur et ces quelques jours passés dans le deuil furent éprouvants.

Mais même si j'avais toutes les peines du monde à surmonter ce moment, ce fut encore plus dur pour Emmett. Nous avions passé le plus clair de notre temps à remplir des papiers pour l'administration, à régler les derniers détails pour les funérailles et lorsque la cérémonie se termina par la mise en terre de Mrs McCarthy, je me sentis plus légère même si ce n'était qu'une impression mentale, et non physique.

Emmett se sentait plus vide que jamais, et ce même s'il ne disait rien. Quand nous rentrions le soir chez mes parents, il restait poli avec mes parents mais fatigué... Il allait embrasser Teddy qui dormait déjà d'un sommeil profond, et rentrait dans la chambre d'amis pour en émerger vers sept heures le lendemain matin.

J'avais tenté par tous les moyens de le distraire, de faire en sorte que sa vie reprenne la route du mieux possible. Il ne cessait de dire qu'après l'enterrement, les choses reprendraient naturellement leur place mais je voyais qu'il peinait à patauger.

Maman rangeait les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et je ramenai le dessert à table. Teddy grignota un petit gâteau au chocolat, petite offrande de son grand-père après son repas qu'il avait avalé sans difficultés. Purée de brocolis et steak haché. _Je le reconnais, ça mérite bien une petite douceur ! _Je découpai une part de gâteau pour la mettre dans l'assiette d'Emmett, puis servir mes parents et moi.

- Si vous ou votre famille avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, j'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à nous en parler... expliqua Esmée.

Emmett opina.

- Merci Mrs Cullen, vous êtes gentille, et je ne pourrai pas vous rendre toute cette bonté...

- Vous vous occupez de notre petit-fils avec une grande générosité, c'est naturel...

- Mamie c'est quand qu'on va chez tonton Ezézazar ?

_Ezézazar... Quelle drôle d'invention ! _

- E-lé-azar, Teddy !

- C'est quand qu'on y va ?

- Dès qu'on aura fini de déjeuner...

- Est-ce que tu viens maman ?

- Non... Non chéri, maman est très fatiguée... Je vais rester ici pour me reposer, faire la sieste...

- Oh...

Mon père caressa les cheveux de mon fils.

- Ta maman a besoin de se reposer...

- A cause que la maman de Emmett elle est morte alors maman elle a eu des choses à faire ? Beaucoup beaucoup ?

Mes parents nous observèrent, et observèrent mon voisin de table avant d'opiner.

- Oui, tu as tout compris chéri...

- Et Emmett alors tu restes ici aussi ?

- Oui... Désolé Teddy...

- Demain, est-ce qu'on pourra jouer un peu tous les deux ?

- D'accord... Ouais, je suis tout à toi demain...

Nous nous levions de table vers 13h30 et une demie-heure plus tard, mes parents emmenèrent mon enfant chez le frère de ma mère à une longue heure de route. Emmett commença à remettre de l'ordre dans la salle à manger mais je l'arrêtai.

- Emmett, vous devriez aller vous reposer... Faire la sieste...

- J'ai besoin de rester un peu avec vous...

Il s'installa sur le canapé, et tapota l'espace entre l'accoudoir et lui. Je m'y installais, soupirant à la sensation du silence de la maison. _Plus d'agitations, plus d'allées et venues. Plus d'angoisse, plus de pleurs... _

_Le calme, en somme. _

- Rosalie...

- Oui ?

- J'ai... J'ai pas assez de mots pour vous remercier de votre présence... de tout ce que vous avez fait...

Je passai ma main sur ses épaules.

- J'aimerais vous rendre tout ça... Faire quelque chose pour vous... Vous avez traversé des tas de choses compliquées et vous m'avez tenu la main jusqu'à l'enterrement... Vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle...

Je me sentis rougir, mes joues devenant brûlantes.

- Je l'ai fait parce que vous m'avez beaucoup donné aussi... Alors nous sommes quittes on va dire...

- Pas exactement...

Sans que je ne comprenne, ni l'attende, il se pencha vers moi et lentement il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. La fatigue m'écrasant et le soulagement de ses lèvres contre les miennes, je ne pus me reculer. Je ne voulais pas me reculer.

_Je ne veux plus reculer... La vie est trop courte... _

Je sentis sa langue venir caresser ma bouche, pour rencontrer la mienne.

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui faisait que je n'avais plus envie de lutter. Pas envie de m'éloigner de lui. Après l'avoir vu se laisser aller comme un homme doit le faire, je savais que nos vies étaient désormais liées intrinsèquement.

_Et cette façon dont il a pris sa place dans ma vie, sans pour autant que cela ne fasse drôle. Juste naturel... _

Comme si, au final, être ainsi tous les deux était la chose la plus normale du monde. La seule issue à ces journées interminablement douloureuses. On dit que la peine, la souffrance, rapprochent les gens. C'est parfois la seule façon de survivre. La seule manière de se réchauffer, de redistribuer la vie.

Sa langue contre la mienne provoqua des milliers de petits frissons sur mon corps, alors que je re-découvrais ce que c'était d'embrasser réellement un homme. D'être avec lui, comme une femme doit être avec son amant.

Lorsqu'il rompit notre baiser, ses mains sur mes hanches fermes mais délicates, je savais que les choses allaient certainement basculer. Et contrairement aux semaines précédentes où j'avais fait en sorte de le repousser, aujourd'hui je n'en avais plus envie. Il appuya son front contre le mien.

- Rosalie... Rosalie... Je me sens si fatigué...

Je caressai sa joue et il ferma les yeux, en soupirant, son souffle chaud s'écrasant sur mes lèvres humides.

- Je n'ai plus... Je n'ai plus l'envie, ni la force de me battre pour faire semblant que je suis heureux de cette situation...

Mes doigts naviguèrent jusqu'à sa nuque, que je caressai doucement en espérant l'apaiser. Apaiser un homme, et simplement lui donner tout ce que je peux pour l'aider à se retrouver. A avoir ce qu'il souhaite.

- Je vous aime... Je crois que je vous aime depuis le premier jour... Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, parce que j'ai l'impression que je pourrai vous courir après toute ma vie...

Mon cœur se serra violemment dans ma poitrine, à m'en faire mal. Puis il repartit de plus belle, presque plus vivant qu'avant. Rien n'explosa autour de moi. Henri n'apparut pas dans le salon pour me dire que ce que je faisais était mal. Rien. Il n'y eut que le silence, Emmett et moi. Rien ne changea, et rien ne changerait. Si ce n'est peut-être que la violence des battements de mon cœur sembla entraîner la vie dans chaque cellule de ma peau. Le moment est arrivé. Le moment est arrivé de faire face à la réalité.

- Je ne vais plus courir, Emmett... Je vous attends... Je n'ai plus d'excuses...

Les yeux d'Emmett s'embrasèrent de milliers d'étoiles, comme je ne l'avais plus vu depuis longtemps. A son tour, il caressa ma joue dans une tendresse sans égale.

- Je vous aime, Rosalie...

Alors, maintenant que chaque barrière fut tombée, qu'il n'y avait plus entre nous qu'un espace minimal, il se jeta à nouveau sur mes lèvres, comme un assoiffé se serait précipité sur une carafe d'eau, et je ne pus me souvenir que de ses mains contre ma robe noire, puis de ses mains contre ma peau.

Nos corps vêtus, puis nus, se rencontrèrent pour la première fois dans un silence seulement rompu par le bruit de nos respirations haletantes, et de nos cœurs emballés. Je me sentais assourdie par le « baboum baboum » incessant à l'intérieur de moi, qui m'enveloppa dans du coton. Je me perdis sous ses paumes chaudes, et ses lèvres bouillantes qui vinrent chatouiller ma peau. Chaque ligne, chaque courbe en fut tracée, et presque naturellement, alors que le plaisir m'avait déjà écrasée contre lui, il se présenta à mon entrée, demandant silencieusement mon accord pour continuer.

Dans un simple « oui » murmuré, il poussa alors et envahit mon être entier, s'installant sur une place vacante.

_Si longtemps... Si longtemps... _

Et alors qu'il guidait nos mouvements, aspirant chacune de mes mauvaises pensées par un baiser, je me perdis dans l'instant. Dans son regard qui me trouvait belle. Dans son sourire qui caressa chaque cicatrice, pour les estomper davantage. Dans ses gémissements et soupirs, qui vinrent attiser le feu en nous.

Je partis quand sa voix rauque gronda contre mon oreille qu'il embrassa, me rendant toute molle dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas souvenir d'à quel point cet instant pouvait devenir la chose la plus importante dans une journée, dans une vie. Dans un cri de désir, de plaisir, je m'élevai dans ses bras avant de retomber sur le canapé, plus légère que jamais même s'il s'écroulât sur moi au même moment, nous enfonçant dans le moelleux des coussins.

Lui, sur moi. Nos lèvres soudées, nos cœurs battants aussi.

- Je t'aime, Emmett...

Il se releva, observant notre visage, un léger sourire sur sa bouche.

- On ne se vouvoie plus, alors ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement. Puis plus fort et encore plus fort.

- Ce n'est plus utile, tu crois pas ?

Il se mit à rire avec moi, appuyant sa tête contre mon épaule.

- Définitivement inutile...

J'aperçus dans notre sillage nos vêtements jetés au sol dans l'excitation, et la couverture qui protégeait les coussins du sofa.

Comme une adolescente honteuse, j'attrapai le plaid et le balançai à la machine à laver, alors qu' Emmett embrassait mon dos, me rendant chatouilleuse et rougissante.

Et encore comme deux adolescents découvrant alors les joies de la vie, d'une vie d'adultes, il m'entraîna dans ma chambre de jeune fille, embrassant tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre de moi avec nos mouvements. Refermant la porte sur nos bêtises d'amants.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Voici la suite de la petite aventure de Rosalie et Emmett. Ils continuent leur petit bonhomme de chemin, nous entraînant avec eux. **

**Je vous remercie de votre soutien, de votre patience, de vos messages adorables. J'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira.**

Prenez soin de vous, merci à Emilia pour la correction.  
A bientôt.

**..::..**

**Chapitre 14**

**..::..**

**Rosalie.**

Il y avait longtemps, très longtemps presque trop, que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée serrée contre la chaleur masculine d'un homme nu dans mon lit. Depuis Henri en fait, et je lui avais été fidèle. Il avait été mon premier, mon seul.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, sans réfléchir à rien, je m'étais jetée sur cet homme. Sur Emmett. Le plaisir avait été grand, immense même. Et sa tendresse sans nom. Ses doigts frôlaient mon bras, me créant des frissons et il embrassa mon front en soupirant, heureux.

- Rose...

Sa voix rêveuse, presque au septième ciel, me fit sourire. _Il a été si doux... Si patient... Si généreux... _

- Tu es si silencieuse... Je voudrais savoir ce à quoi tu penses...

Mes doigts tracèrent des arabesques sur son torse, cherchant des mots inexistants. Des mots pour lui expliquer que je me sentais à ma place, sans vraiment l'être. Être la femme comblée, la maîtresse honteuse à la fois.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

Il bougea légèrement sa tête, pour tenter de me regarder.

- Rose ?

Son ton n'était plus si haut, mais bel et bien inquiet.

- Non... Non je ne regrette pas...

Il se redressa, s'asseyant contre les oreillers.

- Ne me mens pas...

Je pris la même posture que lui, remontant le drap blanc sur ma poitrine dénudée.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe... Je préfère tout entendre maintenant, que plus tard...

Je soupirai.

- Comment... Comment t'expliquer ça sans que...

- Tu as peur de salir la mémoire de ton ex-mari, c'est ça ?

_Ben voilà... _Malgré moi, et je me détestai pour cela, mais j'opinai.

- Oui...

Il souffla, presque résigné.

- Je ne ferai jamais le poids face à lui, c'est ça ?

- Non... Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que...

- Rose tu sais... Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit... J'ai fait le premier pas parce que j'en avais envie, et que tu m'as répondu favorablement... Mais si tu regrettes, si tu n'es pas prête, je préfère avant tout que tu sois honnête avec toi-même...

- J'en ai eu envie, Emmett... Très envie même... Je... Je me suis sentie si légère et...

_Si jeune, si insouciante, si belle... Si femme. _

Un joli sourire barra son visage.

- Mais j'ai l'impression de tromper Henri...

- Tu ne le trompes pas, Rosalie...

- Je sais... Je le sais mais... Il a été mon premier, mon seul amant...

Emmett se rapprocha, et attrapa ma main dans sa grande paume chaude. Rassurante.

- Je le comprends, Rosalie... Je le comprends, je l'entends... Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose... Je vais sans doute te faire du mal... Mais Henri est mort...

_Mort. Depuis longtemps. Mort. Henri est mort. _

Mort. Définitivement mort. Depuis plus d'un an, je fais ma vie seule. Je tente de survivre, et il n'apparaît pas pour me dire que c'est bien ou mal. Il ne reviendra plus. Henri est mort.

- Ma Rose... Je veux que tu sois heureuse, et je suis sûr que c'est ce que ton mari voulait. S'il avait su, il t'aurait dit de continuer à faire ta vie, de rire, sourire, et profiter de chaque plaisir présent... Il a sans doute été un homme bien pour prendre soin de toi à ce point-là, et te faire un enfant génial comme l'est Teddy...

_Teddy... Mon petit garçon... _

- Rose... Je t'aime... Je t'aime vraiment et peu importe le temps dont tu auras besoin, je serai encore là...

Il m'aime. Il m'aime comme il le dit. J'en suis sûre.

- Emmett...

Il m'attira contre lui et me serra avec toute sa force, caressant mon dos nu.

- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir fait l'amour...

Mon cœur se mit à battre. Moi non plus je ne regrette rien. _Je me demande seulement ce qu'en pense Henri... Du bien, sans doute... Après tout, il aurait aimé que je retrouve une stabilité pour notre fils. Pour moi aussi. _

_« - Tu m'aimes, Henri ? »_

_« - Je suis fou de toi, Rose ! »_

_« - Moi aussi ! Jure-moi que tu seras toujours là pour moi... »_

_« - Toujours, et même si un jour il doit m'arriver quelque chose, je veillerai sur toi de là-haut, et je ferai en sorte que tu croises un mec bien ! »_

_« - Je ferai pareil pour toi... »_

_« - J'y compte bien ! »_

Ces mots. Le soir de mes vingt ans. Puis, notre baiser et notre amour, scellant un pacte. Pacte qu'il tient, j'en suis sûre.

- Tu es sans doute celui qu'il a choisi pour moi...

Emmett se mit à sourire.

- Tu veux dire que Henri aurait volontairement fait en sorte que tes canalisations explosent ?

- Il en est bien capable...

En réalité, c'était tout à fait son style. Emmett se pencha, et frôla mes lèvres des siennes.

- Tu me feras penser à le remercier...

- D'accord... murmurai-je, me laissant happer par son baiser.

Henri aurait sans doute voulu que les choses tournent ainsi pour nous. Que je puisse retrouver la force de bâtir une nouvelle famille. C'était finalement ça, dépasser le deuil.

On dirait qu'une personne courageuse est une personne qui s'arrête pour pleurer, et repart au combat. _Accepter sa peine, et repartir. Simplement. _


	15. Chapitre 14

**Hey, salut tout le monde... J'espère qu'il y a encore quelqu'un par ici ?**

**Je vous remercie pour vos retours sur le précédent chapitre : Loove T., nnk77, erika shoval, Mariefandetwilight, Kyssou, sarinette60, birginie, jade sheppard, mlca66, SweetyMarie, Nini Hathaway pas connectée :), Guest, celia brandon massen, katner, Elodie pixie B, tilunarou et Grazie.**

**C'est toujours un peu compliqué à la maison avec tout ce qui se passe, mais finalement pouvoir écrire ce format d'histoire-là convient bien à mon rythme. J'aimerais moi-même pouvoir vous fournir des chapitres plus longs mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me dégager du temps pour ça. Le coeur y est toujours, de façon différente. En ce qui concerne ce récit, je pense qu'on touche à la fin (**je vous l'avais dit, ce n'était rien de compliqué, de palpitant. Juste un passage d'une vie en fait**). Je ne peux vous dire le nombre restants de chapitres, mais je crois que Rosalie est prête à ce qu'on la laisse s'envoler...**

**Je vous remercie pour tout : votre soutien par reviews, par MP. Je n'écris plus que pour vous, et rien d'autre. Merci à Emilia pour sa correction. Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous et vivez chaque expérience à fond.**

**::::**

**Chapitre 15**

**::::**

**Rosalie.**

Mes parents avaient prit sereinement l'annonce de ma nouvelle histoire avec Emmett, malgré mes craintes. Ils n'avaient pas jugé, pas estimé que c'était « trop tôt » ou déplacé. Non, en fait, c'était presque une chose naturelle. Les murs ne tremblèrent pas, la maison ne s'écroula pas et la fin du monde ne s'enclencha pas.

Non.

En fait, non, tout était normal, naturel. Rien n'a été de trop, rien n'a été en moins. Les choses ont continué d'être ce qu'elles étaient avant ma nouvelle histoire, sans bouger d'un centimètre. A la fois normales, et angoissantes. Je n'avais certainement pas attendu une éclipse brutale, mais j'avais sans doute pensé que « quelque chose » se produirait. En fait, rien.

Hormis les sourires de mes parents, bienveillants, rien ne s'était produit. Du coup, tout semblait presque plus simple, plus naturel. Nous pouvions être un couple, être deux, sans craindre que le ciel ne se fende.

Emmett souhaitait attendre un peu que ses frères et sa jeune sœur digèrent le décès brutal de leur maman pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il ne le formulait pas, mais il semblait se sentir si coupable de trouver un peu de bonheur alors que tout était noir. Comme si continuer à vivre était mal. Ses premières journées sans elle avaient été tellement suspendues à un fil qu'il se sentait mal de trouver une raison de rire. Comme si chaque sourire devenait une arme de crime. Il avait choisi de leur parler de cette relation naissante la veille de notre départ, afin de ne pas importuner Cynthia dans son deuil.

Sa jeune sœur était probablement la personne la plus affectée par cette mort si soudaine et à chaque fois que nous nous rendions au ranch familial, l'image de cette jeune femme blonde frêle et fragile, assise sur les marches du perron en pleurant, me brisait le cœur. Mon compagnon faisait tout son possible pour l'aider, la soutenir et la faire parler mais il était à court d'astuces et rien ni personne n'y faisait. Elle détestait son père, et le détesterait pour le restant de ses jours, alors même que sa culpabilité n'était pas prouvée. Personne ne pourrait jamais dire si leur mère était tombée seule ou si le père de famille l'avait poussé dans les escaliers. Il y aurait toujours ce doute, cette question qui hanterait la famille Mac Carthy.

Steven faisait de son mieux pour que tout se passe bien, et que les choses reprennent leur court. Il avait contacté plusieurs maisons médicalisées et tous s'étaient mis d'accord pour que leur père s'y rende et pour financer ce système coûteux. Cela demanderait un effort financier conséquent, mais monsieur Mac Carthy ne pourrait plus rester dans ce ranch seul. Auparavant, son épouse s'occupait de tout, et surtout de lui, défaillant mental. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, plus rien ne serait possible pour lui. Il était désormais incapable de se faire à manger, ou de raisonner normalement. Une équipe professionnelle serait plus adaptée à son accueil.

Brandon avait reprit les choses en main, en s'occupant des papiers et de tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour l'administration. Il parlait peu, se cachait en partant faire de longues balades. Chacun fuyait sa détresse d'une façon humainement touchante. Emmett et moi ne savions pas trop comment nous positionner, à la fois euphoriques de notre histoire naissante, mais rattachés par la pudeur et la souffrance.

Je faisais de mon mieux, et il le savait, pour me fermer aux émotions qui menaçaient de m'assaillir, telles des traîtresses, me renvoyant au pire. Au passé, en fait. Ce passé que je devais laisser enfermé dans une boîte. Il allait falloir que j'apprenne moi-même à jeter la propre clé de cette peine, pour mieux revivre et c'était certainement dur, mais beaucoup moins grâce à Emmett.

- Rose ?

Ma sœur, Bella, fit son apparition avec son léger sourire discret comme d'habitude. Nous étions les exacts opposés, tant et si bien que parfois on se demandait si maman n'était pas allée voir ailleurs. Je ressemblai à Carlisle autant que Bella était le portrait de notre mère. Sa petite fierté, notre frère aîné Jasper tenait aussi de Carlisle. Grâce à Bella, Esmée se sentait moins seule.

Elle s'assit à ma droite, en tailleur, son regard aussi serein qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Comment tu te sens ? Maman m'a dit que tu as suivi ton voisin pour enterrer sa maman...

- Ça va, je suppose... Mieux qu'eux en tout cas...

- C'est si tragique...

- C'est la vie... Et elle est moche parfois...

- La vie est belle, c'est le monde qui est moche...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu es si jeune Bella, remplie d'espoirs... Mais c'est bien... Conserve-les tant que tu le peux... Le monde des adultes n'est pas drôle, tu sais...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne pense pas comme toi, Rosalie... Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça... Je sais que parfois la vie, même si elle est tortueuse, peut réserver des magnifiques cadeaux...

Son sourire s'étendit, et mon cœur se serra pour son verre à moitié plein. Elle est ainsi, Bella, et le monde manque de gens comme elle. Pleins d'enthousiasme, de sourires à offrir là où ils ne peuvent pas naître.

- Comme Emmett par exemple... Maman ne peut rien me cacher...

Son sourire se fit plus franc, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le partager avec elle.

- Il est si triste en ce moment...

- Mais il t'a toi, je suis sûre que les choses seront plus faciles pour lui maintenant... Comme elles le seront pour Teddy et toi...

Un petit cri dans le salon nous fit tourner la tête et à travers la grande baie vitrée, je pus apercevoir mon fils qui jouait, criant et riant de toutes ses forces alors que son « Tonton Edward » l'immobilisait et qu'Emmett le chatouillait, partageant ses sourires et ses rires.

Mon cœur s'envola, aussi léger qu'une plume, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

- Se mettre à deux contre un enfant de quatre ans, c'est un vrai scandale ! S'indigna Bella. EDWARD ! LACHE CET ENFANT !

- TATIE BELLA ! AU SECOURS ! MAMAN !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, et de rentrer pour le sortir des griffes de cet oncle indigne et de mon compagnon tout aussi honteux.

- Hé ! Laissez ce petit garçon tranquille ! Tempêta Bella.

- Quoi ?! T'en veux aussi toi, c'est ça ?

Le regard brillant et à la fois menaçant d'Edward fit crier Bella avant même qu'il ne l'attrape et ne la plaque contre le canapé, pour la chatouiller. Teddy se mit à rire.

- Maman ! Maman ! Tatie Bella elle crie ! Elle aime pas les satouilles tu vois !

- Non, effectivement !

- C'est parce qu'elle l'a cherché ! Sourit Emmett.

- Elle n'a rien cherché du tout ! Elle est venue sauver mon fils de vos bêtises !

- Nos bêtises ? Vraiment ?

Les yeux pétillants d'Emmett me firent frémir, et je voulais une seule chose : me serrer contre lui, alors que la présence de mon petit me l'interdisait. Et sans que je ne le vois arriver, un des coussins du fauteuil me frappa en plein visage. Teddy éclata de rire et se mit à sauter.

- BATAILLE DE COUSSINS ! Scanda Emmett, en m'en lançant un deuxième alors que je n'eus pas le temps de riposter.

- A L'ATTAAAAQUE ! Hurla mon fils.

Je fus littéralement assaillie de toute part, emportée par un tourbillon de tissus, tentant de me défendre comme je le pouvais.

- On vous entend hors de la maison ! S'exclama mon père.

- Mon salon ! Dans quel état est mon salon ?!

Le visage déconfit d'Esmée nous fit rire, et mon fils se jeta dans ses bras.

- On s'est n'amusés mamie Smé ! Maintenant Tatie Bella et Tonton Edward ils font des bisous mais avant ils ont joué avec nous !

Edward émit un grognement qui fit rire sa compagne, sans pour autant décoller leurs bouches l'une de l'autre.

- Il y a des choses que cet enfant ne peut pas voir ! Compléta Emmett, en mettant ses deux mains sur les yeux de Teddy. Champion, ça te dit qu'on aille se balader ?

- Au pac ?

- Oui, au parc, pourquoi pas !

- Oh oui chouette ! Maman on va au parc ? Dis ! Dis ! On y va ?

- Je crois qu'on peut aller faire un petit tour, oui...

- Super !

Nous enfilâmes nos vestes, et alors que mon fils gambadait sur le chemin du parc, prêtant attention à la nature, Emmett glissa ses doigts entre les mains, avec un regard hésitant, sans toutefois les retirer. Sa paume était chaude, agréable contre la mienne. Parfaitement assemblées. Le tableau était agréable, inédit même s'il avait déjà été vécu. C'était comme redécouvrir une chose simple, un sentiment merveilleux. Nous. Nous deux, être à deux, et plus seulement seule face au déchaînement des éléments.

- Maman ? Est-ce que Emmett et toi vous êtes comme des amoureux ?

Perdue dans le spectacle de nos deux mains unies, je n'avais pas vu mon fils s'approcher. Emmett et moi échangeâmes un regard, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui et s'agenouille.

- Est-ce que tu serais triste si maman et Emmett étions des amoureux ?

- Oh non ! Comme ça j'aurais un papa pour faire la course avec la voiture, et maman elle serait plus triste...

- Est-ce que ton papa te manque ?

Teddy marqua un temps d'arrêt, certainement pour comprendre ce qu'Emmett lui demandait.

- Mais t'es là maintenant Emmett... Tu vas faire la course des papas avec Teddy, hein ?

Emmett eut un joli sourire et passa sa main dans la tignasse de mon petit garçon.

- Bien sûr que je la ferai avec toi, champion !

- Alors ça veut dire que t'es un peu comme un papa ?

- Et bien... En quelque sorte... Je vais essayer de m'occuper de toi et de ta maman le plus possible, rester avec vous deux, et faire en sorte qu'on soit tous les trois très heureux... Si tu veux bien...

- C'est trop trop bien !

Teddy se jeta à son cou, en riant.


End file.
